PRODUCER
by AKLight
Summary: Bae Jin itu dingin. Ji Hoon itu susah ditebak. Guan Lin itu idiot tapi perhatian. Jika diibaratkan dengan Musim. Bae Jin Young adalah Musim Dingin, Park Ji Hoon adalah Musim Gugur dan Lai Guan Lin adalah Musim Semi. Apa hubungan mereka? Ayo ikuti cerita ini. [Ji Hoon x Jin Young] [Guan Lin x Jin Young] . PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 FANFICTION.
1. Chapter 0 - Pengenalan Tokoh

**PENGENALAN TOKOH**

* * *

 **Author :**

Anyzhea Kazumi Light (AKLight)

 **Title :**

PRODUCER

 **Main Cast :**

Bae Jin Young

Park Ji Hoon

Lai Guan Lin

 **Support Cast :**

Yeon Seon Ho

Kim Samuel

Kang Daniel

Park Woo Jin

Ahn Hyeong Seob

Lee Eui Wong

Lee Dae Hwi

Ong Seong Woo

Jo Hak Nyeon

Dll (bertambah seiring cerita)

 **Pair :**

Ji Hoon x Jin Young

Guan Lin x Jin Young

Guan Lin x Seon Ho

Samuel x Dae Hwi

Woo Jin x Hyeong Seob

Daniel x Seong Woo

Hak Nyeon x Eui Wong

Dll (bertambah seiring cerita)

 **Genre :**

Entertaintment Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rated :**

T M (= Mau nya author apa aja nanti)

 **Length :**

 **2776 word**

 **Summary :**

Bae Jin itu dingin. Ji Hoon itu susah ditebak. Guan Lin itu idiot tapi perhatian.

Jika diibaratkan dengan persamaan Bae Jin Young adalah Musim Dingin, Park Ji Hoon adalah Musim Gugur dan Lai Guan Lin adalah Musim Semi. Apa hubungan mereka? Ayo ikuti cerita ini.

 **Disclaimer :**

OOC (Out Of Character), Cast Belong To Themselves, Their Agency, Their Parrents, and God.

Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini.

 **But This Story is mine. No copy+paste this fanfic without**

 **Author's Note :**

Oke. Sebenarnya diawal ini no cuap-cuap. I hope you enjoy Read This Fanfic.

I am just excited with this kids. So I write this and TADAAA...

 **PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2**

 **AKL present-Story Begin-**

* * *

.

.

"Okee. Semua stand by. Dalam hitungan 3.

3

2

1

Ya. Cut "

Terdengar beberapa letusan kembang api di depan sana dengan iringan musik berdentum-dentum yang memekakkan telinga. Ditambah dengan teriakan beberapa orang atau semua yang ada di stadion sekarang saat melihat idola mereka tampil dengan sangat enerjik dan tentu saja keren.

" **101!**

 **101!**

 **101!"**

Dapat dibayangkan, seperti itulah teriakan yang terdengar dari fans-fans salah satu boygrup terkenal yang sedang melakukan perform diatas panggung sana, yaitu 101.

.

.

.

101\. Pelafalan untuk nama grup ini adalah dalam Bahasa Inggris yaitu One O One. Mungkin sebelumnya kalian harus tau 101 itu apa. Oke disini saya sebagai pencerita akan menjelaskan. 101 adalah salah satu Boygrup asal Korea Selatan dibawah naungan Dream Come Entertainment. Yang mana agensi ini telah melahirkan banyak idol dan aktris/aktor terkenal. Bahkan bisa hampir disamakan dengan 3 agensi besar Korea Selatan yang telah berjaya sebelumnya.

101 merupakan grup yang melaksanakan debutnya dari 3 tahun yang lalu. 101 termasuk ke dalam boygrup paling populer di KPOP generasi ke-4 atau New Generation of KPOP. Yang mana grup Idol sebelumnya seperti EXO dan BTS yang merupakan generasi ke-3 sudah berhasil menghebohkan dunia dengan kepopuleran nya. Dan sekarang adalah masa untuk 101.

101 terdiri dari 7 anggota dengan bakat dan visual yang mengagumkan. Sistem dari Boygrup 101 sedikit berbeda dari Boygrup sebelumnya, yang mana untuk 101 mereka memiliki 1 orang producer tetap yang selalu mendampingi mereka di setiap pembuatan album. Dikarenakan sistem ini lah 101 memiliki ciri khas sendiri dan berbeda dari boygrup lain.

Sistem producer ini berawal dari masa pelatihan. Sebelumnya 101 telah ditetapkan akan mendebutkan 8 orang member, tetapi dikarenakan beberapa hal. Satu orang member yang bisa dikatakan si jenius musik mengundurkan diri dari grup dan mengambil alih bagian lain dari tim, yaitu menjadi produser dari grup 101. Hal ini dilakukan karena menimbang beberapa hal yang terjadi dan CEO Dream Come akhirnya menyetujui perubahan formasi grup. Dan terlahirlah grup 101 dengan formasi tambahan produser tetap.

.

.

.

" **KYAAAA PARK JI HOON. MY WINKEU JI!"**

 **1st Member. Cek.**

 **Park Ji Hoon**. _Visual grup 101 alias Center Grup. Memiliki wajah yang tampan dan kemampuan menari diatas rata-rata. Berusaha bersikap cool tetapi selalu tanpa sadar melakukan aegyo. Seseorang yang susah ditebak didalam grup. Karena dengan selalu menampilkan senyum atau tawa lepasnya, tetapi kadang bisa menjadi manusia paling menyebalkan dengan kecuekan yang luar biasa. Salah satu Hyung line dalam grup. Kelahiran May 29th 1999. Berumur 23 tahun, seumuran dengan Woo Jin dan Hyeong Seob. Berteman dekat dengan Lai Guan Lin._

" **KIM SAMUEL! AWESOME BOY!"**

 **2nd Member. Cek.**

 **Kim Samuel.** _Happy virus grup bersama dengan Hyung Seob. Termasuk dalam kelompok maknae line bersama Seon Ho dan Eui Wong. Kelahiran January 17th 2002. Seumuran dengan Seon Ho sang magnae grup, hanya berbeda 11 hari. Tahun ini berumur 20 tahun. Sangat dekat dengan Lee Dae Hwi. Dan termasuk adik kesayangan dari Kang Daniel._

" **LEE EUI WONG! FAVOURITE BABY"**

 **3rd Member. Cek.**

 **Lee Eui Wong**. _Evil magnae line. Memilki panggilan Ung oleh sesama member. Kelahiran April 5th 2001. Berumur 21 tahun. Sering menjahili Seon Ho dan Ji Hoon. Member yang paling banyak mengikuti acara variety show, tetapi yang paling sering mengeluh dengan kesibukan nya tersebut._

" **YOO SEON HO! BABY CHICK!"**

 **4th Member. Cek.**

 **Yoo Seon Ho**. T _ermuda di dalam grup. Baby chick nya grup 101. Selalu melakukan hal yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya gemas. Mempunyai perasaan yang paling polos. Sangat dekat dengan Lai Guan Lin. Sangat perhatian pada Guan Lin. Kelahiran January 28th 2002. Tahun ini genap berumur 20 tahun._

" **KANG DANIEL! HANDSOME KING!"**

 **5th Member. Cek.**

 **Kang Daniel.** _Member tertua dalam grup. Dan paling tampan. Kelahiran December 10th 1996. Tahun ini genap berumur 26 tahun. Member yang paling banyak mendapatkan tawaran sebagai aktor untuk drama maupun film, sehingga jadwal nya lebih padat dibandingkan member lain. Member paling lovable yang dimiliki grup 101._

" **AHN HYUNG SEOB! URI VIRUS!"**

 **6th Member. Cek.**

 **Ahn Hyeong Seob**. _Duo happy virus dalam grup bersama dengan Samuel. Partner in crime nya Samuel dalam menjahili member. Sangat dekat dengan Woo Jin. Kelahiran August 09th 1999. Tahun ini berumur 23 tahun. Seumuran dengan Ji Hoon dan Woo Jin. Walaupun jahil tapi ia merupakan member paling perhatian dengan semua member._

" **PARK WO JIN! DANCING MACHINE!"**

 **7th Member. Cek.**

 **Park Woo Jin**. _Leader 101. Dancing machine grup 101. Walaupun lebih muda dibandingkan Daniel, Ji Hoon dan Hyeong Seob tetapi Woo Jin memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan para Hyung nya. Kelahiran November 2nd 1999. Tahun ini berumur 23 tahun. Member paling sabar dalam grup. Juga sangat perhatian. Dan yang paling utama sangat tabah dalam menghadapi Hyeong Seob dan Samuel._

" **101 SARANGHAE!"**

" **101 SARANGHAE!"**

" **101 SARANGHAE!"**

Seperti itulah sebagian teriakan yang memenuhi stadium tempat konser 101 saat ini. Ini merupakan konser terakhir dalam rangkaian Tour Concert 101. Terlihat kumpulan fans remaja yang sangat bersemangat mendukung mereka yang sedang melakukan perform diatas panggung. Dapat dilihat seberapa populer nya boygroup 101. Bahkan ditahun ke-3 debut mereka saat ini, mereka sudah mengadakan tour konser dunia pertama mereka.

"Ahhh- ini melelahkan, aku sudah tidak sanggup. Bahkan untuk 2 hari ini tidurku tidak sampai 4 jam. Ini membuat ku gila. Arrggh-", sebuah keluhan terdengar di backstage setelah penampilan terakhir 101. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eui Wong. Si pengeluh nomor satu di dalam grup mereka.

Member hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat Eui Wong. "Ck. Dasar, tidak hanya kau, yang lain juga", balas Hyeong Seob sambil merangkul mesra –memerangkap- leher Eui Wong diantara apitan lengannya dan menyeret Eui Wong ke ruang ganti.

Member lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan ke duanya dan mengikuti ke ruang ganti.

Baik, sekarang mari kita tinggalkan para member 101. Biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak untuk hari ini.

 **~~~~ o0o ~~~~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya. Bagus!"

"Okay. Clear."

"Kerja bagus semua. Untuk Music Bank hari ini selesai. Kamsahamnida."

Sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar dari ruang kontrol acara Live Music Bank.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida PD-nim." Sahut kru Music Bank yang lain kompak.

Perkenalkan Producer Acara Live Music Bank di stasiun KBS. Bae Producer-nim.

 **Bae Jin Young.** _Producer utama siaran Live Music Bank. Tahun ini genap berusia 22 tahun. Kelahiran May 10th 2000. Producer acara termuda di stasiun KBS. Pengalaman kerja 8 bulan semenjak diterima sebagai pegawai tetap KBS. Awal menjabat sebagai asisten PD acara reality show The return of Superman. Lalu 3 bulan kemudian ditarik ke acara Music Bank sebagai Producer utama siaran Live Music Bank._

"Staff Jo. Kerja bagus. Daftar untuk minggu besok harus sudah siap 3 hari lagi. Dan jangan lupa rundown nya."

"Baik, Bae Producer-nim". Sahut seseorang yang baru memasuki ruang kontrol.

 **Jo Hak Nyeon**. _Floor Director (Pengarah Lapangan) dan Creative Acara Music Bank. Flower boy dalam tim Music Bank. Usia 23 tahun. Teman dekat merangkap sahabat Bae Jin Young yang juga sekaligus rekan kerja dalam tim Music Bank. Selalu tersenyum kapan pun dan dimana pun. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sang sahabat. Bagai air dan batu. Walaupun batu keras dan dingin, air selalu berhasil meluluhkan batu. Itu teori seorang Jo Hak Nyeon, sehingga membuat nya tetap bertahan menjadi sahabat Jin Young sampai sekarang._

"Seong Woo-sii. Jangan lupa untuk cleaned semua". Lanjut Jin Young mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah rekan kerja nya yang masih mengotak-atik kontrol monitor di depannya.

"Oke Bae". Balas Seong Woo menoleh ke belakang sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Jin Young yang berdiri di dekat meja tepat dibelakangnya. Jin Young menatap sinis si pelaku yg selalu menggodanya itu, baik pada saat masih jam kerja atau pun tidak.

 **Ong Seong Woo**. _Program Directur 2 Music Bank alias Asisten Bae Jin Young. Usia 27 tahun. Lebih tua 5 tahun dari Jin Young. Punya pengalaman lebih lama dalam bidang siaran. Tetapi terlalu malas untuk mengambil jabatan sebagai Poducer Utama, karena itu merepotkan. Pikir Seong Woo._

"Ahh- Kau sangat tidak asyik Bae. Kita bahkan sudah mengakhiri kerja hari ini". Cengir Seong Woo yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya. Lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju tempat Jin Young.

Jin Young hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil memukulkan gulungan kertas berisi jadwal Music Bank hari ini ke lengan Seong Woo.

"Tetap saja, kita masih di ruang kerja Hyung". Balas Jin Young. Sambil melepas _talkback_ yang sedari tadi melekat di telinga nya.

"Nde nde. Arrayo. Kajja. Aku lapar. Hak Nyeon-ah. Ayo makan siang. Setelah ini kau akan sibuk dengan tugas mu kan? Ayooo kita makan banyak!". Semangat Seong Woo sambil merangkul Hak Nyeon yang masih sibuk membereskan beberapa berkas untuk dibawa ke ruang kerja Tim Music Bank.

"Wah, kau terlalu semangat Hyung. Apa kita akan makan di luar? Dimana Ong Hyung?". Balas Hak Nyeon antusias.

Seong Woo melepaskan rangkulannya dan jalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar ruang kontrol. "Ya ke kantin kantor. Kemana lagi?". Balas Seung Woo dengan semangat.

Hak Nyeon dan Jin Young hanya saling tatap dan menggelengkan kepala setelah itu.

"Tetap seperti biasa" - Hak Nyeon

"Tetap seperti biasa" - Jin young

"Kajja Jin Young-ah."

"Nde Hak Nyeon Hyung."

 **~~~~ o0o ~~~~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Okkeee- Cut."

"Yeorebun. Kerja bagus. Kalian yang terbaik." Sahut sebuah suara berat didalam ruangan studio.

"Dae Hwi Hyung. Beri aku waktu 2 jam. Sudah 3 hari aku nyaris tidak tidur." Lanjut si pemuda kembali, menatap rekan kerjanya.

"Ne. Guan lin-ah. Kau istirahat saja". Sahut Dae Hwi masih fokus dengan penyimpanan rekaman.

Guan Lin langsung beringsut ke arah sofa panjang disudut ruangan dan langsung merebahkan badan dengan menekuk kaki karena tubuhnya yang sangat panjang tidak cukup ditampung oleh sofa yang ditempatinya.

Member 101 yg berada di studio hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan sang produser yg sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sudut ruangan studio tersebut.

Seon Ho yg duduk tidak jauh dari Guan Lin hanya menatap kasian sang Hyung. Lalu beringsut mengambil jacket kebesaran milik Guan Lin dan melingkupi setengah tubuh Guan Lin dengan itu.

 **Lai Guan Lin.** _Producer tetap Boygrup 101. Si jenius musik yang meninggalkan grup 101 dan beralih menjadi producer. Walaupun menjadi producer, tetapi popularitas nya hampir menyamai para member 101 hal itu dikarenakan tidak lepas dari wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi nya. Tahun ini berumur 21 tahun. Kelahiran September 23th 2001. Menjadi producer diumur yang sangat muda yaitu 18 tahun. Sangat dekat dengan Seon Ho dan Ji Hoon. Masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di KARTS (Korea National University of Arts) walaupun di tahun ini terpaksa mengambil cuti kuliah karena pekerjaan._

"Rekaman selesai. Yeeeee!". Sebuah lengkingan suara terdengar saat pintu penghububg ruangan rekaman dengan ruangan ahli studio terbuka. Pelaku nya adalah mood maker grup, Kim Samuel. Berhubung dia yang melakukan rekaman terakhir hari ini.

"Wahh Hyung. Dua hari kejar tayang rekaman album membuat nyawaku tidak ditempatnya". Keluh Samuel menggebu sambil menatap Dae Hwi yang juga balas memandang Samuel.

"Tapi kau tetap memiliki semangat 45 saat bicara dengan Dae Hwi. Dasar". Balas Hyeong Seob. Woo Jin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 happy virus grup tersebut.

"Kerja bagus . Your the best". Sahut Dae Hwi si Asisten Producer dengan cegiran dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Samuel.

"Thanks. Dae hwi Hyung". Sambut Samuel bangga.

 **Lee Dae Hwi**. _Asisten Producer utama (Lai Guan Lin). Rekan sesama komposer yang juga memiliki bakat tetapi lebih menginginkan menjadi producer dibandingkan Idol. Memiliki Jurusan yang sama dengan Guan Lin di KARTS University yaitu Digital Art and Music Composer. Tahun ini berumur 21 tahun. Kelahiran January 29th 2001. Memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Samuel._

"Terima kasih Guan Lin-ah, Dae Hwi-ya. Setelah ini mungkin kalian yang tidak bisa tidur untuk pengerjaan produksi album". Ucap Woo Jin sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah Dae Hwi.

"Bahkan kita tidak memiliki waktu lebih dari 3 minggu untuk produksi. Daebak". Sahut Eui Wong yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganggu Seon Ho sang maknae grup yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Ne Hyung. Itu membuat ku sangat khawatir. Apalagi melihat manusia jangkung yang tidak sadarkan diri di sudut sana." Balas Dae Hwi sambil menunjuk Guan Lin yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak nya di sofa. Seon Ho masih terlihat asyik bermain games di ponselnya sambil duduk di lantai dan bersandar di kaki sofa yg ditempati Guan Lin. Dan Eui Wong disebelahnya.

"Berhubung kalian terlalu sibuk dengan konser 2 bulan ini, waktu untuk produksi album jadi menggila. Belum lagi jadwal individu yang ada. Bahkan Daniel Hyung dan Ji Hoon Hyung sudah pergi dari satu jam yang lalu". Lanjut Dae Hwi sedikit merasa tertekan dengan keadaan yang ada untuk produksi album terbaru mereka.

Samuel baru akan membuka mulut ingin bertanya tentang Daniel dan Ji Hoon. Tidak lain karena saat mereka pergi Samuel masih di ruang rekaman. Tapi sebelum sempat bertanya, langsung dipotong oleh Hyeong Seob. "Daniel Hyung ada jadwal syuting drama. Dan Ji Hoon ada acara reality show."

"Aish- Dasar Seobi Seobi". Sungut Samuel sambil beringsut duduk di samping Dae Hwi. Sedikit kesal karena Hyung Seob sedikit menyebalkan hari ini. Hyeong Seob hanya menjulurkan lidah seolah-olah mengejek sang maknae yang terlalu banyak tanya.

"Oh iya, Hyung-deul. Tadi Kang Manager bilang jadwal kita berlima untuk hari ini sudah tidak ada. Jadi kita boleh istirahat. Apa kita kembali ke dorm saja?" Suara maknae chick di sudut ruangan terdengar memenuhi ruang studio.

"Tapi aku lapaaarrr". Rengek Seon Ho selanjutnya dengan tatapan puppy miliknya. Si maknae ternyata sudah selesai dengan games di ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu. Kajja. Kita makan dulu, baru setelahnya pulang ke dorm". Tanggap Woo Jin.

"Yassa- Asyik. Kau yang traktir ya Hyung". Sahut Eui Wong semangat.

"Dasar maniak makanan". Balas Samuel.

"Yak. Maknaee!" Sahut Eui Wong tidak terima.

"Arra arra. Aku yang traktir. Kajja." Ucap Woo Jin akhirnya menegahi. "Dae Hwi-ya. Ayo kita makan dulu". Lanjut Woo Jin.

"Ani Hyung. Aku tidak ikut. Aku masih ada beberapa yang harus diselesaikan. Apalagi Guan Lin masih tidur. Aku makan dengan Guan Lin saja nanti", balas Dae Hwi sambil melirik Guan Lin yg masih tertidur di sofa.

"Yahh- Dae Hwi Hyung", balasan kecewa dari Samuel.

"Maafkan aku Samuel-ah. Kalau kerjaan ku sudah beres, kita pergi makan bersama. Oke?"

"Baik lah Hyung", sahut Samuel pelan.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Dae Hwi-ya. Hyung dan yang lainnya pergi dulu. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan bekerja. Oke?" Ucap Woo Jin final dan beranjak membereskan barang-barang nya diikuti oleh member lain.

"Arrayo Hyung", cengir Dae Hwi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Jangan lupa makan Dae Hwi Hyung. Aku pergi dulu", sahut Samuel kembali menghampiri Dae Hwi dan memberikan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi Dae Hwi. "Saranghaeeee", lanjut Samuel dengan cengiran lebar dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu sebelum Dae Hwi mengamuk.

"Aish dasar anak ini". Jitakan Hyeong Seob mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Samuel saat Samuel sudah mencapai pintu dan Hyeong Seob berlari menyelamatkan diri setelahnya.

"Yak Hyung. Appo", balas Samuel. Sambil mengejar Hyeong Seob yang sudah duluan.

"Yak. Hyung-deul tunggu aku", teriakan uri chick Seon Ho sang maknae memenuhi ruangan. Dan ikut berlari mengejar para Hyung yang duluan.

Dae Hwi hanya memandang datar ke arah pintu. "Seperti biasa", gumam Dae Hwi dengan sedikit rona di pipi nya.

"Bye. Dae Hwi-ya. Hyung pergi dulu", suara Woo Jin mengagetkan Dae Hwi.

"Bye Hwi-Hyung!" Ucap Eui Wong.

"A...aah- Nde Hyung. Ung-ah. Hati-hati", balas Dae Hwi.

Woo jin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan menjauh, berjalan beriringan dengan Eui Wong mengikuti member heboh grup nya yang sudah duluan di depan sana.

.

.

.

Jjang!

* * *

 **Pengenalan Cast Selesai**

 **Status Complete**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Okeee, reader deul. I am back. Setelah menghilang selama setahun dan tidak menulis FF lagi, akhirnya pada kesempatan ini saya kembali ke sini. Menulis sebuah cerita yang berbeda dengan cast yang berbeda.

Sebenarnya sudah tidak percaya diri lagi untuk nulis. Apalagi faktor umur untuk pembuatan FF juga mempengaruhi. Oh I am 22nd year old this year (udah tuir juga). Haha.

Tapi saya harap reader suka dengan cerita saya yang ini. Ini cast nya anak-anak PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 semua. Dan ada beberapa Idol lain (EXO/BTS) yang ikutan nyempil. Maybe(?).

Entah kenapa kepikiran untuk membuat cerita tentang mereka. Apalagi saat melihat Jin Young, Ji Hoon dan Guan Lin. Duh jadi gemes sama mereka. Dan maafkan untuk kepentingan cerita disini yang jadi pihak dominan Ji Hoon dan Guan Lin. Dan Jin Young (maafkan noona yang membuat kamu berada di pihak bawah), kamu imut banget sih, ganteng juga. Jadi menurut aku cocok jadi pihak bawah. Hahaa. **#EvilLaugh**

Ya sudahlah saya juga kebanyakan ngomong sepertinya. Kalau banyak yang suka dengan ini cerita. Bakal saya lanjut semampu saya. Saya mau lihat tanggapan dari reader deul dulu.

Silahkan **FOLLOW, FAVOURITE DAN COMMENT** ya. **#wink**

 **Ppyong.**

 **AKL.**

 **[2017.05.08]**


	2. Chapter 1

Bae Jin Young, Park Ji Hoon dan Lai Guan Lin adalah perumpamaan untuk 3 musim.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PRODUCER**

 **By** **AKLight**

 **Bae Jin Young || Park Ji Hoon || Lai Guan Lin**

 **Ji Hoon x Jin Young VS Guan Lin x Jin Young**

 **Genre :**

Entertainment Life, Drama, Romance

 **PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 FANFICTION**

 **AKL present-Story Begin-**

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku sepertinya tidak bisa merasakan apa pun." Sebuah rengekan terdengar saat para _member_ 101 sudah berada di _backstage_.

"Kenapa mataku berkunang-kunang? Apa aku akan pingsan?" Lanjut rengekan tersebut tepat disamping Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon hanya memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan rekan se grup nya. Lee Eui Woong. Ji Hoon terlihat sibuk melepas _mic_ dan alat lainnya dari tubuhnya dibantu oleh seorang staff.

"Ung, jangan berlebihan. Padahal jadwal kita sama. Bahkan setelah ini aku harus pemrotetan. Dan kau bisa istirahat sampai sore nanti." Balas Ji Hoon santai sambil berjalan menuju ruang istirahat _member_ 101.

Sekedar informasi. Mereka baru saja selesai mengisi acara 'Immortal Song' untuk episode minggu ini. Menjelang _comeback_ kegiatan mereka jauh lebih padat. Dikarenakan untuk persiapan promosi album terbaru. Setelah 6 bulan dari terakhir merilis Mini Album ke-4 mereka.

Ji Hoon jadi mengingat, ia dan para member saja sudah sangat merasa lelah dengan semua jadwal ini. Lalu bagaimana keadaan _Hyung_ tertua grup nya. Bahkan sang _Hyung_ nyaris tidak pernah ada di _dorm_ dikarenakan kegiatan syuting drama terbaru yang dibintanginya.

"Daniel _Hyung_. Apa kau aman?" Tanya Ji Hoon mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Daniel yang terlihat fokus membersihkan _make-up_ dari wajahnya.

" _Ne._ Hun-ah. Lelah seperti biasa nya." Jawab Daniel sekilas menatap Ji Hoon dan tersenyum manis, lalu kembali menghapus _make-up_ yang tersisa di wajahnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Pengambilan gambar untuk drama selesai seminggu sebelum masa yang ditetapkan." Balas Daniel sambil tersenyum lebar memandang para _member_ diruangan. Sepertinya ia telah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan _make-up_ nya.

" _Jinja Hyung_?" Balas Seon Ho terkejut dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ya. Itu karena kita akan _comeback_ 2 minggu lagi. Jadi produksi film terpaksa maraton, bahkan bisa kalian lihat aku nyaris tidak pernah tidur di _dorm_ 2 minggu belakangan." Jawab Daniel masih dengan cengirannya.

Woo Jin yang berada di sebelah Daniel mengusap punggung anggota tertua grup nya tersebut.

"Dan sekarang aku akan fokus dengan _comeback_ kita. Kita akan memiliki waktu bersama." Semangat Daniel.

" _Nae adeul. Come to papa_." Lanjut Daniel sambil merentangkan tangan ke arah _member_.

 _Maknae_ grup langsung menghambur menyambut pelukan _Hyung_ tertua grup mereka. "Yeeeeeeeee" Kompak trio _maknae_.

Eui Wong, Samuel, Seon Ho dan Daniel berpelukan nyaris menyamai Teletubbies dan melompat-lompat di tempat.

Seperti biasa ruang istirahat member 101 selalu penuh dengan suara-suara yang mengganggu ketenangan.

Ji Hoon tertawa lepas melihat kegiatan aneh _membe_ r grup nya. Begitu juga dengan Woo Jin dan Hyung Seob yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Oke oke. _Memberdeul_. Saatnya pengumuman." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan para _member_. Disana terlihat _leader_ grup berdiri di dekat daun pintu.

"Setelah ini mungkin kalian akan banyak mengeluh. Karena apa?" Woo Jin menghentikan euforia para _member_ yang lain. Mereka semua memusatkan perhatian kepada sang _leader_ grup.

"Tadi aku diberitahu manager _Hyung_. Kalau proses pembuatan MV kita dipercepat dan itu akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi." Woo Jin memandang para _member_ dengan wajah sedikit bersalah.

"Wahh. Mengejutkan. Bahkan untuk koreo kita baru mempelajari dasar _Hyung_." Sahut Samuel tetap dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku bahkan belum mempelajari sama sekali." Gumam Ji Hoon diiringi rengutan, dan langsung bersitatap dengan Daniel. "Kita sama Ji Hoon-ah." Rengek Daniel sambil mencoba untuk memeluk Ji Hoon.

"Maafkan aku. Karena ini sedikit tiba-tiba, pengambilan gambar seharusnya masih 5 hari lagi. Tetapi karena ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di team produksi, terpaksa kita harus mempercepat." Lanjut Woo Jin.

Suasana hening. Tiba-tiba atmosfer didalam ruangan sedikit berubah menjadi kekecewaan.

" _It's oke memberdeul!_ " Suara lain menyahut dengan semangat di dalam ruangan.

"Siapa kita? 101. Apa pun akan terlewati dengan sempurna. Kita bahkan memiliki 3 hari untuk mempelajari semua koreo. Tenang ada aku dan Woo Jin." Ucap Hyung Seob penuh semangat sambil merangkul pundak Woo Jin. Guna untuk membuat suasana kembali seperti semula.

Dan itu sepertinya berhasil. Trio _maknae_ yang sebelumnya terdiam kembali ceria dan mulai melontarkan candaan kesesama _member_.

Tidak berapa lama Manager Kang memasuki ruangan dan Ji Hoon dengan sigap membereskan semua barang-barang nya.

"Ji Hoon-ah, kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat. Kau makan di jalan saja tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Manager Kang sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ji Hoon hanya menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Tak apa Hyung, ayo kita pergi".

" _Memberdeul_ aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu nanti malam". Lanjut Ji Hoon dengan cengiran lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke _member_ yang masih tertinggal dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

Semua member mangangguki. Dan menyahuti dengan "Hati-hati _Hyung_ , Ji Hoon-ah".

"Entah kenapa, aku menjadi kasihan dengan bocah itu." Tanggap Hyung Seob sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah Woo Jin yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Woo Jin hanya menghela nafas, juga ikut merasa kasihan dengan rekan satu grup nya itu.

"Kadang popularitas dapat membuatmu bahagia. Tapi secara bersamaan juga dapat membunuhmu." Sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi keduanya.

Terlihat di depan mereka Daniel dengan senyuman hangat nya. " _Gwenchana dongsaeng-ah_. Ji Hoon masih di batas wajar kesibukannya. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Lanjut Daniel sambil menepuk pundak kedua pemuda di depan nya.

"Nah. _Kajja kajja._ Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan. Bahkan aku lupa kapan terkahir makan bersama dengan kalian. Uhh kangen." Ucap Daniel berbalik lalu merangkul pundak Seon Ho dan Samuel keluar ruangan. Diikuti Eui Woong yang terlihat asyik mengganggu Seon Ho.

Woo Jin mengalihkan atensinya menghadap Hyeong Seob. " _Gwenchana Seob-ah._ Ji Hoon itu kuat." Ucap woo jin sambiil mengacak rambut Hyeong Seob. "Ayo. _Kajja_."

"Ne. Woo Jin-ah"

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

* * *

"Waahh. Bulan ini banyak sekali yang _comeback_. Kerjaan kita bertambah Ong _Hyung_." Ucap Hak Nyeon dengan lemas sambil melihat daftar-daftar grup yang tertulis dikertas yang dipegangnya saat ini.

Hak Nyeon baru saja menyelesaikan daftar-daftar grup yang akan _comeback_ untuk 2 minggu ke depan.

"Bahkan 101 juga _comeback_. Ini pasti sulit. _Comeback_ terakhir mereka 6 bulan yang lalu sempat terjadi sedikit kericuhan di studio." Lanjut Hak Nyeon.

Bae Jin Young yang awal nya fokus dengan komputer di hadapannya sedikit mengalihkan atensi nya pada Hak Nyeon yang baru saja bersuara.

"Apa yang terjadi 6 bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Jin Young yang sudah sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannnya pada Hak Nyeon.

"Ne? Kau tidak tau Bae Jin-ah?" Balas Hak Nyeon sedikit terkejut.

Jin Young hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Kalau aku tau aku tidak akan bertanya tuan Joo." Balas Jin Young datar. "Aku bahkan baru 5 bulan di bagian ini." Gerutu Jin Young.

Baru saja Hak Nyeon akan membuka mulut untuk bercerita. Tetapi lebih dulu dipotong oleh Seong Woo. "Salah satu anggota 101 keracunan setelah menyelesaikan penampilan _Goodbye Stage_ untuk album mereka."

" _Mwo_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar?" Tanya Jin Young sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak tau. Ck. Dasar Bae." Balas Hak Nyeon dengan sedikit mengolok Jin Young.

"Kau terlalu cuek, Bae. Bahkan untuk berita seheboh itu saja kau tidak tau." Sahut Seung Woo ikut-ikutan mengolok.

"Member 101 yang bernama Park Ji Hoon, keracunan saat setelah penampilan terakhir mereka di _stage_ Music Bank. Dari berita yang aku dapat, Ji Hoon keracunan minuman yang diberikan oleh sasaeng fans. Setelah diselidiki minuman itu dicampur dengan lem. Mengerikan sekali waktu itu kan Yeon?" Ucap Seong Woo sambil menoleh ke arah Hak Nyeon dan dibalas anggukan. Seong woo menggidikkan bahu teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Bahkan Ji Hoon-ssi sesaat setelah menuruni panggung langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Aku ingat sekali Seong Woo _Hyung_ dan Kim PD-nim sedikit mengalami masa sulit saat itu. Karena kelalaian dari staff keamanan juga." Sambung Hak Nyeon.

"Menurut berita yang tersebar Kim Producer-nim terpaksa melepaskan jabatan untuk Music Bank karena kasus itu. Dan mungkin karena itulah kau ada disini sekarang Jin Young-ah." Ucap Seong Woo sedikit salah tingkah, karena melihat ekspresi tidak megenakkan dari Bae Jin.

"What the- Jadi aku disini sebagai tumbal? Begitu? Ahh- aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau tidak mau mengambil jabatan ini Seong Woo _Hyung_." Balas Jin Young sinis menatap Seong Woo yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Seong Woo.

"Hahaha. Tidak begitu Jin Young-ah, kau lebih berkompeten dalam bidang ini dibandingkan aku. Buktinya Kepala Departemen langsung memilihmu untuk jadi PD utama acara ini." Balas Seong Woo.

"Sekarang kau tenang saja Jin-ah. Sejak kejadian itu keamanan untuk acara Music Bank sudah jauh lebih ketat." Ucap Hak Nyeon menengahi.

"Bahkan setiap fans yang datang ke studio, juga diharuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan barang bawaan. Jadi peristiwa seperti 6 bulan lalu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Lanjut Hak Nyeon.

Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada fans yang seperti itu. Ck." Balas Bae Jin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yaah. Seperti itulah dunia hiburan Bae Jin-ah. Kadang popularitas itu dapat membuat mu senang dan bahagia, tetapi secara bersamaan juga dapat membunuh mu." Itu Seong Woo yang baru saja berbicara.

"Wahh Hyung. Sejak kapan kau belajar menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu _Hyung_." Balas Hak Nyeon.

"Yang aku tau kau tidak pernah serius dalam mengatakan apa pun." Cengir Hak Nyeon dengan wajah polos.

"Dari seseorang yang spesial Hak Nyeon ah." Balas Seong woo sembari memeberikan kedipan ke arah _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut.

Sementara ditempat lain seorang pemuda bersurai pink tiba-tiba bersin, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang menceritakan dirinya.

"Sudah lah. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Masa kelam Music Bank. Kita fokus ke jadwal minggu ini saja." Putus Jin Young.

"Ne. PD-nim." Sahut Seong Woo dan Hak Nyeon kompak. Lalu fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Tetapi tidak dengan seorang lain nya yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Park Ji Hoon." Gumam Jin Young sambil memandangi foto pencarian di komputer nya yang sedang menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda tampan dan juga line berita 6 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

* * *

Suara-suara riuh karyawan di kantin perusahaan KBS cukup membuat bising. Baik itu suara orang bercakap dengan rekan lainnya. Dentingan sendok dan piring. Bahkan suara-suara staf wanita yang kelihatan bergosip sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Bae Jin Young dan Seong Woo berjalan berdampingan diikuti Hak Nyeon dibelakang mereka. Setelah mengambil makan siang mereka dan berusaha mencari meja kantin yang masih kosong. Melewati sekelompok staf wanita yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil berbisik bisik.

"Hei kau lihat. Produser Music Bank yang sekarang sangat tampan. Wahh aku seperti refreshing mata." Mulai seorang staf wanita sambil melirik kearah meja yang ditempati oleh tim music bank makan siang.

" _Ne_. Kau benar Hani-ya. Bahkan hampir semua tim Music Bank adalah _Flower Boy_." Sahut suara lainnya.

"Coba kau lihat Seong Woo-ssi. Bahkan ketampanan nya dapat menyaingi Kang Daniel. Idol sekaligus aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun itu."

"Ahh _Ne_. Aku setuju. Joo Hak Nyeon juga, lihat lah senyumnya membuat jantung ini serasa berhenti berdetak."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat Bae Producer-nim tersenyum sekali saja. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat nya tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Sangat irit." Bisik staf wanita yang lain.

"Iya. Bahkan saat bertemu dengan kita ataupun staf lain, dia hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan anggukan wibawa."

"Dingin sekali."

" _Ne_. Tapi biar saja. Dia tetap tampan."

Bae Jin Young mendengar semua bisik-bisik dari kumpulan staff wanita yang duduk persis dibelakang nya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan nya dan fokus dengan makanan nya tanpa mempedulikan Hak Nyeon yang duduk disebelahnya dan Seong Woo yang saling bercakap.

"Hei _Hyung_. Itu ada Ji Hoon-ssi." Ucap Hak Nyeon yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke belakang ke arah counter makanan, lalu menyenggol lengan Seong Woo yang sedang menyuap makanan dihadapannya.

Seong Woo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah counter makanan di depan sana. Ya terlihat Park Ji Hoon member 101 yang tadi baru mereka bicarakan sedang berdiri menunggu antrian makan siang dan disampingnya terlihat Lai Guan Lin, sang Producer 101. Secara bersamaan Ji Hoon juga melihat ke arah Seong Woo dan Haknyeon, pandangan mereka bertemu. Ji Hoon tersenyum dibalas oleh Seong Woo dengan anggukan.

"Hai. Seong Woo-sii. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Ji Hoon jarak 2 meter dari mereka yang terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati tim Music Bank tersebut. Diikuti oleh Guan Lin dibelakangnya.

Guan Lin juga memandang ke arah mereka. Dan tiba tiba atensinya beralih ke arah orang yang duduk didepan orang yang disapa oleh Ji Hoon. Orang tersebut membelakangi nya dan Ji Hoon.

"Sepertinya aku tau itu siapa." Gumam Guan Lin.

"Ji _Hyung_ , kita duduk disana saja bagaimana?" Tanya Guan Lin sambil memandang Ji Hoon.

Jin Young yang awalnya hanya fokus dengan makanan nya tiba-tiba tersedak saat mendengar suara berat yang familiar baginya itu. Berusaha meraih air diatas meja dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

Setelah itu secepat kilat Jin Young menoleh ke belakangnya. Ya, dugaan nya benar. Disana berdiri manusia jangkung yang bernama Lai Guan Lin sedang tersenyum cerah ke arahnya.

" _Annyeong_ Bae. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Guan Lin dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Wahh. Tampan" Itu gumaman tanpa sadar dari Hak Nyeon.

Tapi belum sempat Jin Young membuka mulut, suara Hak Nyeon sudah terlebih dahulu menyahut untuk menyuruh mereka berdua –Ji Hoon dan Guan Lin- untuk bergabung.

"Ah _Ne_. Silahkan. Silahkan bergabung" Balas Hak Nyeon tanggap.

" _Kamsae-ye._ " Balas Ji Hoon dan langsung duduk disebelah Seong Woo. Dan Guan Liin mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Jin Young.

"Apa kondisi mu sudah lebih baik Ji Hoon-ah?" Tanya Seong Woo sesaat Ji Hoon sudah duduk disampingnya.

" _Ne Hyung_. Tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang kondisiku sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Balas Ji Hoon lalu diangguki oleh Seong Woo.

"Syukurlah. Oh iya, kau belum mengenal Producer baru kami kan? Dia produser termuda di perusahaan ini. Ayo kenalkan Bae Producer-nim, ini Park Ji Hoon salah satu member 101 yang sedang populer itu." Ucap Seong Woo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Jin Young.

"Yak. Tiang. Kau apa apa an? Kenapa bisa muncul disini? Bukannya kemaren kau bilang kau ada kerjaan di New York?" Itu suara Bae Jin ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku sudah pulang 1 bulan yang lalu Bae. Tapi tidak sempat menghubungi mu. Ada beberapa urusan pekerjaan." Tanggap Guan Lin sambil mengacak rambut Jin Young.

"Tapi tetap saja kau menjengkelkan. Tidak memberi kabar." Umpat Jin Young dengan intonasi kesal.

"Maafkan aku Bae."

 **PLAK.**

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku _Hyung_." Balas Jin Young setelah memukul bagian belakang kepala Guan Lin karena kesal juga.

" _Ne_. Bae _Hyung_. Sudah? Puas?" Balas Guan Lin dengan cengiran lebar.

"Nah, seperti itu." Balas Jin Young.

"Ekhem- Bae producer-nim." Panggil Seong Woo menginterupsi kegiatan 2 makhluk dihadapannya. Hak Nyeon? Jangan ditanya, dia seperti orang bodoh menatap pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan Young –ah. Ini Ji Hoon-ssi, salah satu _member_ 101\. Ngomong-ngomong mereka yang akan _comeback_ 2 minggu lagi." Ucap Seong Woo.

Jin Young sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap Seong woo, lalu beralih menghadap Ji Hoon yang tepat duduk dihadapannya.

Ji Hoon yang merasa ditatap secara spontan membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" _Annyeong haseyo._ 101's _member_. Park Ji Hoon _imnida_." Ucap Ji Hoon.

" _Ne. Bangapta_ Ji Hoon-ssi. Aku Bae Jin Young. Producer baru Music Bank." Balas Jin Young sedikit membungkukkan badannya membalas ucapan Ji Hoon.

"Ah- jadi Jin Young-ssi producer-nim yang baru. Menggantikan Producer Kim?" Tanya Ji Hoon penasaran.

" _Ye_ \- Karena beberapa hal. Aku menggantikannya." Balas Jin Young dengan sedikit senyum canggung.

"Ohh- Begitu." Balas Ji Hoon.

Selanjutnya Park Ji Hoon hanya bisa memandangi Bae Jin Young yang fokus kembali ke makanannya. Tidak memiliki kata-kata yang pas untuk memulai pembicaraan, Ji Hoon kembali fokus pada makanannya juga.

" _Hyung_ , kau harus makan yang banyak." Ucapan Guan Lin meginterupsi kegiatan makan semua manusia yang berada di meja tersebut.

Terlihat Guan Lin yang meletakkan daging diatas nasi Jin Young. Jin Young terlihat memutar bola mata malas. Dan mengambil daging tersebut. Lalu meletakkan kembali ke piring Guan Lin.

" _Ani Hyung_ , kau harus makan." Keukeh Guan Lin. Lalu kembali meletakkan daging tersebut di atas nasi Jin Young.

Jin Young kembali mengambil daging dengan sumpitnya. Lalu beralih menatap Guan Lin.

"Guan Lin-ya." Tatap Jin Young. "Buka mulut mu."

" _Ne Hyung?_ " Bingung Guan Lin.

" _Ppaliwa_." Desak Jin Young. Guan Lin secara refleks membuka mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Jin Young melesakkan sumpit yang mengapit daging tersebut ke mulut Guan Lin.

"Nah, makan ck." Balas Jin Young dengan sedikit decakan, lalu kembali dengan tenang melanjutkan makannya.

Guan Lin yang sebelumnya terkejut dengan suapan Jin Young, setelahnya langsung mengulas cengiran yang terlalu lebar lalu mengunyah makanannya.

"Bae _Hyung_. Suapi lagi." Ucap Guan Lin mecolek pundak Jin Young.

"Ck. Kau mau kupukul?" Ancam Jin Young sambil menunjuk Guan Lin dengan sumpit yang masih berada ditangannya.

Guan lin yang awalnya menggebu-gebu akhirnya ciut –karena Jin Young itu mengerikan saat marah- dan kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya tapi masih dengan senyum.

Seong Woo dan Hak nyeon terperangah. Ji Hoon juga terdiam melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Seong Woo dan Hak Nyeon baru sekali ini mereka melihat 'Manusia Es' alias Jin Young memilki berbagai macam ekspresi yang berbeda, hanya karena menghadapi makhluk tinggi disebelahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganggunya.

Hak nyeon yang pertama tersadar langsung mencolek Jin Young. "Ngomong ngomong Jin-ah, kau belum memperkenal kan nya pada kami." Ucap Hak Nyeon sambil menunjuk Guan Lin yang sontak memandang ke arah mereka.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Yeon _Hyung_ , Ong _Hyung_. Perkenalkan ini Lai Guan Lin. Guan lin-ah, ini Seong Woo _Hyung_ dan Hak Nyeon _Hyung_ , mereka adalah anggota tim ku." Ucap Jin Young.

Guan Lin tersenyum lalu menyambut jabat tangan dari Hak Nyeon dan Seong Woo secara bergantian.

"Hai Seong Woo-ssi, Hak Nyeon-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Guan Lin dengan senyumannya.

" _Ne_. Guan Lin-ssi." Kompak Hak Nyeon dan Seong Woo.

"Aku Lai Guan Lin. Aku-

pacar nya Bae _Hyung_." Lanjut Guan Lin dengan polos.

" **MWO?" –** Seong Woo

" **MWORAGO?" –** Hak Nyeon

" **Mwoya?" –** Ji Hoon

 **PLAK. TAK.**

 **BUGH. DUAGH.**

"AKHHH. ADUH. BAE!"

Dan makan siang hari itu diakhiri dengan penyiksaan dari Jin Young terhadap tersangka utama kita. Lai Guan Lin.

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Maafkan saya yang telat update 1 hari #nyengir. Seminggu kemaren sibuk dengan revisi skripsi jadinya telat deh. Ini juga mencuri-curi waktu untuk pengerjaan. Typo mungkin ada. Maklumi saja ya.

Dan juga maafkan moment Ji Hoon x Jin Young belum ada. Disini baru perkenalan sih, jadinya masih ngambang dan keju-keju nya juga belum ada.

Chapter depan akan dijelaskan bagaimana hubungan antara Jin Young x Guan Lin dan juga kelanjutan hubungan Ji Hoon dan Jin Young

Tetap sabar menunggu untuk update selanjutnya ya.

See You.

 **REVIEW?**

 **Ppyong.**

 **AKL.**

 **[2017.05.16]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Psst : Baca setelah berbuka puasa saja ya. Sedikit nyerempet T+ #EvilLaugh**

* * *

 **PRODUCER**

 **By** **AKLight**

 **Bae Jin Young || Park Ji Hoon || Lai Guan Lin**

 **Ji Hoon x Jin Young VS Guan Lin x Jin Young**

 **Genre :**

Entertainment Life, Drama, Romance

 **PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 FANFICTION**

 **AKL present**

 **\- Story Begin -**

.

.

.

"Yak yak. Kenapa kau bisa kenal dekat dengan Bae Producer-nim?" Sebuah suara terdengar memutus keheningan di koridor gedung KBS. Terlihat Ji Hoon dan sang producer –Lai Guan Lin- sedang menyusuri koridor menuju studio tempat acara yang akan mereka bintangi hari ini.

"Ah. Maksud _Hyung_ , Bae Jin Young?"

" _Ne_. Kenapa bisa?" Penasaran Ji Hoon.

"Uhmm. Mungkin semenjak kepindahan ku ke Korea _Hyung_. Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu?" Jawab Guan Lin sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Hyung ingatkan sewaktu aku diterima sebagai trainee di DC Ent. dan terpaksa melanjutkan sekolah di sini." Ji Hoon mengangguk sekilas mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Guan Lin.

"Perusahaan mencarikan tempat tinggal di sekitar gedung DC Ent. untukku. Nah, disitu _Hyung_ , kebetulan apartemen ku bersebelahan dengan Bae Jin _Hyung_." Lanjut Guan Lin.

"Ah- seperti itu ternyata. Tetapi kenapa aku sampai tidak tau kalau kau ternyata punya teman dekat lain diluar." _–dan manis juga_.

"Uhm, kita tidak sampai 1 tahun tinggal bersebelahan _Hyung._ Aku kan terpaksa pindah ke asrama 101 setelah itu. Dan Bae Jin _Hyung_ juga pindah apartemen tidak lama setelah kelulusannya.

Kami jadi jarang bertemu tetapi tetap melakukan komunikasi, dan sampai sekarang kalau aku ada waktu luang biasanya selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan nya." Papar Guan Lin semangat.

"Wahh ternyata kau sedekat itu dengan Bae Producer-nim. Dan ini fakta mengejutkan Guan-ah." Balas Ji Hoon sambil merangkul pundak Guan Lin.

"YA. Kami sangat dekat _Hyung_. Dan aku bahkan sangat menyukainya." Jelas Guan Lin dengan ulasan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Sayangnya dia orangnya sangat dingin, aku saja sulit untuk mengerti jalan pikirannya. _Hyung_ bahkan bisa lihat, orang nya bahkan sangat canggung saat berkenalan dengan mu tadi _Hyung_."

Ji Hoon mengingat suasana sedikit canggung yang tercipta antara dirinya dan Jin Young tadi. "Ahh. Jadi memang datar seperti itu ya." Gumam Ji Hoon.

"Tapi _Hyung_ , kenapa bertanya tentang Bae _Hyung_?" Tanya Guan Lin balik, penasaran.

" _Ani_. Tidak ada Guan-ah. Hanya sedikit menarik karena dia orang terdatar yang pernah aku temui. Padahal seorang member 101 berada dihadapan nya. Tapi dia tidak menunjuk kan ketertarikan sama sekali." Balas Ji Hoon dengan cengiran.

"Heol. Kau terlalu percaya diri _Hyung_. Bae Jin walaupun datar begitu dia sangat perhatian." Bela Guan Lin.

" _Ne ne_. Kau semangat sekali membicara kan Bae Jin-MU itu." Balas Ji Hoon dengan penekanan pada kata **–mu.**

Guan lin hanya tersenyum senang setelah itu dan menggeret pemuda yang lebih tua untuk cepat sampai ke studio acara yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kalian benar-benar pacaran?" Penasaran Ji Hoon -lagi.

Guan Lin menyeringai sambil balas merangkul pundak Ji Hoon. "Menurutmu _Hyung_?" Terlihat disana cengiran lebar dari Guan Lin sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang studio.

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

" _Bae Jin itu lebih tua 1 tahun dariku Hyung. Saat kepindahanku dia berada di tingkat akhir Senior High School. Sekolah Bae dan aku berbeda, tetapi kami sering bertemu di minimarket dekat apartemen. Jadi nya kami menjadi dekat. Mungkin karena sama-sama tinggal sendiri._

 _Awal bertemu, Bae Jin itu sangat dingin, bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu, aku berusaha menyapa nya saat ia berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tepat berada disebelahku. Aku yang saat itu akan keluar membuang kardus-kardus bekas pindahan, sudah berusaha menyapanya, tetapi Bae Hyung hanya memandangku lalu menundukkan pandangan nya sedikit dan menampilkan senyum tipis. Setelah itu berlalu begitu saja menuju pintu apartemen nya. Jadi Hyung jangan tersinggung dengan sikapnya tadi. Itu memang sudah sifat nya. Hehehe."_

Ji Hoon masih ingat bagaimana Guan Lin menceritakan semuanya sambil tersenyum senang. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya bersama Bae Jin Young. Ji Hoon bisa melihat berapa besar rasa suka dan sayang Guan Lin pada Jin Young nya itu.

Tetapi disini yang jadi masalah, Ji Hoon juga tidak paham dengan dirinya kenapa bisa menjadi tertarik dengan producer baru itu. Ji Hoon sangat mengingat ini bukan pertemuan pertamanya bersama Bae Jin Young.

Sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu saat ia dan Eui Woong mengikuti acara The Return of Superstar.

" _PD-nim, terjadi sedikit masalah." Perhatian Ji Hoon yang awalnya fokus dengan pengarahan dari sang producer teralihkan saat seorang staff berbicara memotong pengarahan Jung PD-nim._

" _Ada apa staff Bae?" Terlihat staff tersebut membisikkan beberapa hal kepada sang producer dan mengangguk setelahnya mengikuti instruksi dari Jung PD-nim. Lalu berlalu pergi._

" _Ada apa PD-nim?" Tanya Ji Hoon penasaran._

" _Ahh- ani, terjadi sedikit masalah dengan Gyunie dan Jinnie. Mereka tidak mau mengikuti syuting hari ini. Gyunie menangis sedari tadi dan mungkin syuting kita akan ditunda beberapa saat. Tidak apa kan Ji Hoon-ssi? Eui Woong-ssi?" Tanya Jung PD-nim pada kedua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya._

" _Oo begitu. Tak apa PD-nim, kami juga butuh untuk istirahat sepertinya." Balas Ji Hoon dan diangguki oleh Eui Woong._

" _Baiklah, silahkan nikmati waktu istirahat kalian." Ucap PD-nim lalu berlalu menuju kameramen disudut ruangan._

 _Ji Hoon mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di sofa dekat pintu masuk, menunggu untuk syuting selanjutnya. Tetapi tidak berapa lama pandangan matanya teralihkan pada seorang pemuda di ruang tengah, seingatnya itu adalah staff yang berbicara dengan PD-nim tadi._

 _Di ruang tengah sana yang menarik perhatian Ji Hoon adalah bagaimana pemuda tersebut berusaha untuk menenangkan bocah yang berada digendongannya, seingatnya itu adalah Gyunie yang akan menjadi anak kecil partner syuting 'Superman of Return' hari ini. Bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun tersebut terlihat sesenggukan di pundak sang pemuda. Ditambah dengan seorang anak kecil lainnya berumur kisaran 6 tahun yang bergelayut –memeluk- sebelah kaki si pemuda._

 _Ji Hoon tidak bisa menahan senyum saat si pemuda terlihat kewalahan dengan dua bocah yang merengek padanya. Si pemuda terlihat letih tapi tetap berusaha untuk membuat dua bocah tersebut agar tenang dengan mengusap kepala si bocah dan membisikkan sesuatu._

 _Tidak lama, tangisan sibocah laki-laki terhenti lalu berganti dengan senyum malu-malu. Terlihat sang pemuda menurunkan anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun tersebut dari gendongannya. Dan mendudukan kedua anak kecil tersebut pada sofa terdekat._

 _Kedua anak tersebut menautkan kelingking secara bergantian dengan si pemuda dan tertawa senang setelahnya. Si pemuda balas tertawa sambil mengusak kepala kedua bocah tersebut._

 _ **Deg**_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Ji Hoon dari senyuman si pemuda. Polos dan tulus. Saat pemuda tersebut tersenyum Ji Hoon juga tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum._

" _ **Indah sekali."**_

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

"Psst.. sstt... Bae Jin."

"Bae Jin-ah."

Jin Young hanya memutar bola mata malas saat panggilan itu ditujukan padanya. Menoleh pada si pelaku yang berada disebelah meja kerjanya. "Ne, _Hyung_?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa kenal dengan Guan Lin-ssi?" Itu Hak Nyeon dengan cengirannya.

"Wah. Bahkan aku cukup terkejut saat tau dia adalah producer. Ternyata producer 101 yang sering dibicarakan itu adalah dia. Wahh kau sangat beruntung Young-ah." Lanjut Hak Nyeon semangat.

"Ck. Beruntung apanya. Sekarang dia jauh lebih menyebalkan asal kalian tau." Gumam Jin Young.

"Wow. Apa ada yang tidak kami tau?" Sahut Seong Woo penasaran dari meja kerjanya.

" _Molla_." Balas Jin Young cepat.

"Ahhh- kau tidak asyik." Kompak Hak Nyeon dan Seong Woo kecewa.

Jin Young membalas dengan tatapan malas. "Setauku Guan Lin juga seorang trainee dulunya. Dia asli Taiwan, saat umur 16 tahun dia pindah ke sini dan menjadi seorang traine." Ucap Jin Young malas-malas an.

"Pantas dia begitu tampan." Celetuk Hak Nyeon.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Kau naksir?" Tanya Jin Young datar.

"Ahaha _ani_. Yak, Bae Jin kau jangan cemburu." Balas Hak Nyeon dengan cengiran lebar.

"Cih- Siapa yg cemburu hanya untuk anak ingusan seperti itu." Gumam Jin Young. Dan dibalas tawa nista dari rekan satu tim nya.

"Yak yak. Kau belum cerita sepenuhnya. Lalu setelah itu?" Tanya Seong Woo penasaran. Jin Young mengehentikan pekerjaannya dengan komputer dihadapannya. Dan berpikir sejenak.

"Uhmm..."

.

.

" _Annyeong haseo. Ah jadi anda penghuni apartemen sebelah. Saya tetangga baru anda, baru hari ini menempati tempat ini. Nice to meet you." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jin Young yang saat itu sedang berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya dari minimarket._

 _Jin Young yang merasa canggung karena jarang melakukan komunikasi dengan orang lain bahkan dengan tetangga sekitar hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalas dengan anggukkan kepala. Setelahnya berlalu begitu saja menuju apartemen nya. Meninggalkan Lai Guan Lin yang masih cengo di belakang._

 _Jin Young sudah menduga tetangga barunya akan menganggap nya sombong. Tetapi sejujurnya Jin Young hanya merasa canggung dengan orang baru. Dan malas untuk melakukan komunikasi yang lebih dengan sekitar. Apalagi dengan beberapa kejadian baru-baru ini yang dialaminya. Jin Young merasa tidak akan mempercayai siapa pun._

 _Dia bahkan baru berumur 17 tahun, tetapi kehidupan nya sudah seperti neraka. Bukan karena kehidupan sederhana yang dijalani nya. Bae Jin Young bahkan bisa membeli apa saja yang diinginkan nya. 'Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan mewah itu.'_

 _Tidak. Jin Young tidak kabur dari rumah atau apapun, dia hanya remaja yang melakukan pemberontakan kecil dan berakibat dengan kepindahan nya ke apartemen sederhana ini. Untuk biaya hidup tetap disokong oleh sang ayah. Dan juga selalu ada kakak perempuan yang selalu memperhatikannya. Jadi Jin Young tidak terlalu khawatir dengan itu._

 _Jin Young merasa semuanya terasa hampa. Semenjak kematian Ibunya 1 tahun yang lalu. Ayah nya berubah, kehidupan berubah, pandangan orang berubah. Dan ia tetap terkekang di istana yang seperti penjara baginya itu._

 _Jin young tidak ingin mengingat masa itu, walau bagaimana pun, sekarang ia sudah bisa menetapkan keputusannya sendiri. Memilih jalan hidup nya sendiri. Tanpa adanya kekangan dari siapapun. Dan seperti ini lah Bae Jin Young sekarang. Cukup cerita ini hanya sampai pada 1 orang yang dipercayai nya. Sahabatnya. Lai Guan Lin._

 _Pemuda yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu merupakan pemuda yang penuh semangat. Walau kadang wajah dan kelakuan nya jauh berbeda. Tetapi hatinya polos dan hangat. Bae Jin bisa merasakan itu. Bahkan disaat Jin Young sudah begitu dingin terhadapnya tetapi Guan Lin tetap menyapanya dengan hangat._

 _Selalu berpapasan disaat pulang atau pergi ke sekolah. Guan lIn tetap disana tersenyum padanya. Seolah olah mencoba untuk melelehkan dinginnya seorang Bae Jin Young._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Sebuah kimbab kemasan tiba-tiba berada di depan meja tempat Jin Young menikmati ramyeon nya._

" _Jin Young-ssi. Ini untuk mu." Terdengar geretan kursi disebelah Jin Young saat ini, menandakan ada satu orang lainnya yang duduk disana. Jin Young tentu saja refleks mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah suara yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatan makannya. Lalu melotot melihat bungkusan kimbab yang ada dihadapannya._

" _Apa? Jangan hanya dilihat, tapi dimakan. Aku melihat kau hanya makan itu selama beberapa hari ini Jin Young-ssi." Ucap Guan Lin dengan lirikan ke arah ramyeon Jin Young._

 _Jin young hanya terpaku melihat ke arah kimbab kemasan di hadapannya._

" _Setau ku, memakan ramyeon setiap hari itu tidak bagus JIn Young-ssi. Jadi nikmati makanan ini." Suguh Guan Lin kembali._

 _Guan lin tanpa basa basi langsung memakan kimbab yang juga dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri dengan lahap. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah di meja panjang yang menghadap kaca tembus pandang minimarket, mengarah kejalan._

 _Bagaimana Guan Lin tau keberadaan nya? Itu karena setiap pulang dari latihan, dia selalu melihat Jin Young duduk disana dengan se cup ramyeon ditangan nya. Guan lin jadi meringis sendiri saat tau si pemuda manis tetangga nya tersebut menjalani kehidupan yang tidak sehat._

 _Merasa ditatap oleh orang disebelahnya, Guan Lin menghentikan memakan kimbab nya sebentar dan menoleh pada Jin Young. Dan memberikan senyum tulus nya pada Jin Young._

 _Mungkin disana awal bagaimana hubungan dekat mereka terjalin. Hati dingin seorang Bae Jin Young mampu diluluhkan dengan perlakuan tulus dan polos tetangga baru apartemen nya yang bahkan baru 2 minggu ini dikenalnya._

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

 _ **[Beberapa hari kemudian]**_

Bae Jin Young hari ini terpaksa memenuhi panggilan dari dewan KCC karena penampilan acara live Music Bank minggu ini.

"Haah... Ini melelahkan dan aku sabar." Gumam Jin Young manarik nafas dalam dengan sebuah amplop putih ditangannya. Berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung dewan KCC. Berencana untuk kembali ke perusahaan setelah mendapat beberapa peringatan di meja sidang beberapa saat lalu.

...

..

.

" _YAK! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Teriak Jin Young keras melalui talkback saat melihat tampilan pada layar monitor. Beberapa staf yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Jin Young hanya dapat menundukan kepala takut atas kemarahan PD-nim mereka. Jin Young membalikan badan cepat menatap 3 orang staf yang berdiri disana._

" _Bukan nya tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk meminta 'dia' menggantikan pakaian nya!" Tuding Jin Young pada staf yang berdiri paling kiri, menatap staf tersebut dengan tajam sambil menunjuk monitor._

" _Ma- mafkan kami PD-nim. Seharusnya tadi nona Hana sudah menyetujui mengganti pakaian nya, tetapi kami tidak tau kenapa seperti ini jadinya." Sahut staf tersebut dengan takut-takut._

" _Ck!" Decak Jin Young lalu kembali mendudukan diri disamping Seong Woo menatap pada layar monitor._

 _Terlihat di layar monitor. Si penyanyi wanita solo. Hana Lee. Sedang menampilkan performanya di atas panggung Music Bank. Untuk masalah bakat tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya, dia bahkan memiliki bakat lebih dibandingkan Idol wanita lainnya. Tetapi yang jadi masalah utama sekarang adalah konsep dan pakaian yang dipakai oleh si penyanyi diatas panggung._

" _Pakaian terbuka macam apa itu? Walaupun itu konsep, tetapi untuk penyiaran stasiun TV yang ditayangkan pada sore hari, konsep seperti ini tetap tidak pantas." Gerutu Jin Young frustasi._

 _Sebelumnya, Jin Young sudah memerintahkan salah satu staf untuk menyuruh Hana Lee untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih tertutup. Tidak lain karena acara Music Bank ditayangkan pada sore hari, yang mana semua umur dapat menonton acara pada jam tersebut._

 _Tapi lihat sekarang. Si penyanyi solo wanita tersebut hanya menuruti permintaan para staf diawal performance, dengan memakai jeket kulit sebagai luaran untuk menutupi bagian tubuh nya yang terbuka. Tetapi saat di tengah-tengah penampilan dengan sengaja membuka jeket yang dipakainya. Dan seperti yang kalian tau, pakaian itu terbuka dan seksi tentu saja._

" _Dasar gila." Gumam Jin Young._ " _Ck. Sial. Kalau seperti ini ujung-ujung nya aku yang akan terkena masalah." Decak Jin Young masih melihat monitor._

" _Seong Woo-ssi. Cut beberapa bagian yang tidak terlalu menonjolkan bagian tubuhnya." Perintah Jin Young fokus memilah gambar yang pantas._

" _Nde. PD-nim."_

" _Cut. Kamera 4 ready-_

 _Cut."_

" _Kamera 1 ready-_

 _Cut."_

 _Hanya instruksi sang PD-nim yang memenuhi ruang kontrol saat ini, tanpa seorang pun yang berani mengusik._

" _Oke. Clear." Terdengar instruksi terakhir Jin Young untuk penampilan si penyanyi, yang pasti sebentar lagi akan mendatangkan masalah pada acara nya. Sepertinya Jin Young harus siap-siap untuk bertemu dewan KCC esok hari._

" _Ah. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini." Protes Jin Young sambil memijit kepalanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi sakit._

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

"Yoo. Bae PD-nim. Bagaimana?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Jin Young yang baru saja memasuki gedung KBS.

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi _Hyung_. Surat peringatan, penurunan point dan sanksi lainnya. Seperti biasa." Sahut Jin Young lemas.

Hak Nyeon yang mengerti dengan sabar mengelus punggung Jin Young. "Kalau kau terkena masalah aku juga Bae. Tenang saja kita hadapi bersama."

" _Nde Hyung. Gomapta."_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan Young-ah. Aku harus ke Dream Come Ent. Ada beberapa jadwal yang harus aku urus disana. Kau harus semangat. Fighting!" Semangat Hak Nyeon sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Nde. Hati-hati Hyung." Hak Nyeon membalas dengan lambaian tangan setelahnya.

Jin Young yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kembali menarik nafas berat. "Hahh. Oke, sekarang siap-siap untuk menemui Kepala Departemen." Lemas Jin Young sambil menggeret langkah nya menuju lift. Menuju lantai 11, ruangan Kepala Departemen bagian Variety Show.

Tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu, pintu lift tiba-tiba terbuka. Jin Young memasuki lift dan disusul satu orang lainnya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa datang dari arah pintu masuk.

Jin Young tidak terlalu peduli dengan seorang lain didalam lift yang membawanya ke lantai 11. Karena sepertinya orang yang memakai masker rilakuma disampingnya akan turun di lantai 15, tempat studio 5 gedung KBS.

"Ahh. Jin Young-ssi. Benarkah?" Jin Young yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang lain dalam lift tersebut. Terlihat orang tersebut telah melepas maskernya.

Jin Young ingat pemuda disamping nya ini. Ia adalah Park Ji Hoon salah seorang member 101, rekan Guan Lin yang berkenalan dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _Ne._ Ji Hoon-ssi. Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda." Balas Jin Young mencoba untuk ramah sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

Padahal suasana hatinya sekarang sedang tidak mendukung untuk beramah tamah dengan orang lain. Tapi ini karena menyangkut citra karyawan, Jin Young terpaksa.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Guan Lin bilang kau lebih muda dariku." Ucap Ji Hoon balik dengan senyumannya.

"Ah _ye_. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap informal di lingkungan kerja Ji Hoon-ssi. Maafkan aku." Balas Jin Young dengan senyum canggung.

" _Arra_. Baiklah kalau begitu." Canggung Ji Hoon. Lalu hening. Lebih tepatnya suasana menjadi canggung.

'Kenapa lift ini sangat lama.' Pikir Jin Young.

 **TTING.**

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dilantai 11. Jin Young akhirnya bisa terbebas dari aura canggung ini. Jin Young sudah bersiap untuk keluar. Dan menoleh ke arah Ji Hoon.

"Kalau begitu aku dulu-"

" _Oppa._ Ji Hoon _oppa_."

Tiba tiba ucapan jIn Young terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan dari luar lift. Kedua pemuda yang berada di lift sontak menoleh ke sumber teriakan. Terlihat dilorong depan lift seorang gadis cantik –terlihat seperti anggota girlgrup- sedang menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya menatap Ji Hoon dengan senyum lebar.

"Ck. Sial." Jin Young mendengar sebuah gerutuan dari mulut pemuda disampingnya.

Jin Young yang merasa ini sudah bukan urusannya. Hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh dan beranjak keluar dari lift. Tanpa berniat melanjutkan kalimat yang terpotong tadi. Baru dua langkah menuju luar lift. Tiba-tiba Jin Young merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan lengannya dan menariknya kembali masuk ke dalam lift.

Tentu ia sangat terkejut. Tetapi dibandingkan itu, hal selanjutnya yang lebih membuatnya sangat terkejut. Sebuah rangkulan di pinggang dan tengkuknya mampu membuat Jin Young _shock_. Dan disaat itulah ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menyapa bibirnya.

"Ji Hoon op- " Gadis yang memanggil Ji Hoon sebelumnya hanya bisa membulatkan mata terkejut dan menghentikan langkah nya saat melihat pemandangan di dalam lift.

 _Shock._ Sang gadis melotot dengan wajah _shock_ ditempatnya berdiri. sambil menatap kedua pemuda didalam lift sana. Seiring dengan pintu lift yang kembali tertutup. " _What_? Apa-apa an itu?" Gumamnya tidak percaya sambil membulatkan mulut tidak percaya.

Tidak berapa lama beberapa orang terlihat menyusul –berlari- mendatangi sang gadis.

"Nona Jinan, anda tidak apa-apa? Anda kenapa?" Seorang asisten grupnya bertanya panik melihat sang artis sudah terduduk dengan wajah shock tidak jauh didepan lift.

" _Andwe_. Tidak mungkin. Ji Hoon oppa-

.

.

-mencium laki-laki?" Gumam Jinan sambil menutup mulut tidak pecaya. Lalu menoleh menatap asistennya yang terlihat khawatir.

" _Eonni_ , katakan kalau ini mimpi." Ucap Jinan sambil melotot ke arah sang asisten.

" _Ye?_ Maksud nona?"

"Andwaeee! Ji Hoon oppaa!" Teriak gadis yang bernama Jinan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

Sementara di dalam lift, Jin Young membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya.

' _What the hell_. Apa-apa an ini?' Batin Jin Young memberontak.

Setau Jin Young, bibir mereka saat ini tidak hanya sekedar menempel. Tetapi Jin Young bisa merasakan beberapa kali lumatan di bibir bawah nya.

'PARK JI HOON GILA!' Teriak Jin Young dalam hati.

Jin Young yang cepat tersadar berusaha melepas ciuman sepihak dari Ji Hoon yang sudah menutup matanya. Menikmati bibir Jin Young pastinya. Tetapi sepertinya posisi Jin Young sedang tidak menguntungkan untuk melepaskan ciuman sepihak tersebut.

Selang 1 menit, baru ciuman itu terlepas setelah Jin Young mendapat kekuatan menghentak keras lengan Ji Hoon yang memegang tengkuknya.

"Sshh- "

"Akhh- "

Jin Young tidak tinggal diam. Mengabaikan rasa sakit pada sudut bibirnya. Ia mencengkram kerah Ji Hoon secara brutal dan menyudutkan sang pemuda -lebih tepatnya mendorongnya ke arah dinding- dengan cengkraman kencang pada kerah jacket yang dikenakan Ji Hoon. Sehingga tas yang disandang oleh Ji Hoon sampai terlepas jatuh ke lantai.

" _NEO MICHEOSEOO_?" Berang Jin Young sambil menatap Ji Hoon. Lupakan soal sopan santun untuk saat ini. Persetan dengan citra baik karyawan.

Ji Hoon hanya menatap kosong tepat pada mata Jin Young yang memberinya tatapan kejam, dia sepertinya juga _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan nya. Terbukti dengan tidak adanya perlawanan dari Ji Hoon terhadap cengkraman kuat Jin Young.

Ji Hoon tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Pikirannya kosong. Jin Young yang merasa frustasi dengan semua kejadian beruntun yang terjadi hari ini mencoba untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menarik nafas dalam. Lalu melepas cengkeramannya kasar dan tidak lupa mengusap bibirnya kasar menggunakan punggung tangan.

Berjalan menuju pintu lift, lalu memencet secara brutal angka 14, bertepatan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka setelahnya.

Hening. Jin Young keluar dari lift tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan Ji Hoon yang masih terdiam di dalam lift sampai pintu lift tertutup kembali.

 **TAP.**

 **TAP.**

 **TAP.**

Setelah merasa pintu lift kembali tertutup Jin Young menoleh kebelakang memastikan bahwa pemuda yang baru saja menciumnya sudah tidak tampak.

 **BRUK.**

Secara refleks Jin Young jongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lutut mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya.

"Ya tuhan. Apa apa an itu? Apa yang dilakukannya?" Gumam Jin Young sambil mencengkram perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Dasar gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menci- ci- "

"Yak. Jin Young-ah. Ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau berjongkok di depan lift?" Tiba tiba suara Seong Woo mengagetkan Jin Young. Ia sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disitu terlihat Seong Woo yang berlari menghampiri Jin Young. Terlihat guratan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Jin Young-ah?" Tanya Seong Woo saat sudah berada dihadapan Jin Young dan ikut berlutut melihat keadaan Jin Young yang seperti sedang menahan sakit.

" _Ani Hyung_. Tiba-tiba perutku sakit." Ucap Jin Young.

"Kenapa bisa? Apa kau salah makan? Atau asam lambung mu kambuh lagi?"

Jin Young tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Jin Young menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri dibantu oleh Seong Woo.

" _Gwenchana Hyung_. Sepertinya karena stres. Kau tau kan aku baru saja kembali dari kantor KCC. Ah- aku harus menemui Kepala Departemen sekarang _Hyung_." Sanggah jIn Young cepat.

Seong Woo yang masih khawatir tetap memandang Jin Young dengan kerutan didahinya, dia dapat melihat jelas Jin Young menahan sakit sambil meringis pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Nde Hyung_ , kau kembali saja sana." Usir Jin Young halus.

"Ani, kita pergi sama-sama. Aku juga harus ke lantai 11 untuk memberikan berkas ini ke bagian acara reality." Ucap Seong Woo sambil menggoyangkan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

" _Kajja._ Kita sama-sama saja." Ajak Seong Woo sambil merangkul Jin Young yang masih meringis.

"Kau yakin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seong Woo lagi di dalam lift.

Jin Young menganggukkan kepala. "Setelah bertemu Kepala Departemen sepertinya aku pulang duluan _Hyung_. Kau bisa _handle_ tim untuk hari ini kan?" Balas Jin Young sambil menatap pintu lift.

"Baiklah Jin Young-ah. Kau istirahat saja kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Balas Seong Woo.

" _Ne Hyung_ ". Jin Young menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menatap pada pintu lift.

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

"Park Ji Hoon kau akan mati. MATI." Gumam Ji Hoon selama di dalam lift menuju lantai 15. Tempat rekan-rekan segrup nya sudah menunggu.

"Tetapi kenapa aku bisa mendapat ide untuk mencium Jin Young-ssi. Bodoh bodoh. Mati saja kau bodoh." Lanjut Ji Hoon sambil memukul kepalanya. Terlihat sangat frustasi. Beruntung yang berada didalam lift saat ini hanya dirinya.

Sebenarnya Ji Hoon tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu kepada Jin Young, orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya. Tetapi dia melakukannya karena keadaan. Ia terpaksa.

Ji Hoon tidak ingin bertemu Jinan, gadis yang memanggilnya tadi luar lift. Jinan itu sangat berisik dan terus mengikuti kemana pun Ji Hoon. Apalagi kalau sudah berada dalam satu tempat yang sama dengannya. Ji Hoon amat sangat merasa risih, semenjak pemotretan seminggu yang lalu, gadis itu sangat gencar mendekati nya. Padahal Ji Hoon tidak terlalu suka dengan wanita yang berisik.

Tetapi sepertinya memang Jinan yang terlalu terpukau dengan ketampanan Ji Hoon, membuatnya tidak peka bahwa Ji Hoon tidak terlalu menyukainya. Malah semakin gencar mendekatinya. Dan cara yang terpikir oleh Ji Hoon hanya seperti tadi. Mencoba untuk membuat Jinan menjauhinya- dengan mencium Jin Young? Yang notabene nya adalah seorang laki-laki? Bisa kalian bunuh Ji Hoon saat ini juga?

Kenapa dia harus membawa Jin Young ke dalam hal seperti ini. Kenapa dia hari me- mencium Jin Young dan itu dibibir?

Dan Ji Hoon juga tidak sadar melumat bibir Jin Young. Ingatan awalnya hanya berencana untuk menempelkan sedikit bibirnya saja. Tetapi sepertinya kewarasannya berkurang drastis saat itu dan malah melumat bibir Jin Young.

'Mati sana kau Park Ji Hoon.' Batin Ji Hoon.

Tapi Ji Hoon akui, bibir Jin Young walaupun dingin seperti orangnya malah terasa sangat manis dan lembut. Ji Hoon jadi ingin merasa- .

Ji Hoon terbelalak karena fantasi liarnya membayangkan bibir Jin Young kembali. "Yak. _Pabo_. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu." Frustasi Ji Hoon sambil memukul kembali kepalanya pelan.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf pada Jin Young-ssi."

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

"Yak. Park Ji Hoon, kenapa sangat terlambat? Acara bahkan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Ayo sana cepat ke ruang rias." Ucap Manager Kang yang sudah panik menunggu kedatangan Ji Hoon dari tadi.

"Nde. Maaf _Hyung_." Balas Ji Hoon lemas lalu berlalu menuju ruang rias member 101.

"Yo- yo- Ji Hoon, kau sangat terlambat." Sambut Hyeong Seob saat Ji Hoon pertama membuka pintu ruangan.

"Maafkan aku. Terjadi beberapa masalah tadi di jalan." Balas Ji Hoon.

"Masalah? Ck- Jangan bilang kau habis mencium seseorang dijalan Hoon-ah." Cengir Hyeong Seob setelah mengucapkan main-main kalimat yang sukses membuat mata Ji Hoon melotot memandang Hyeong Seob lewat cermin. Dia sedang ditangani oleh seorang stylist saat ini.

"Bagaimana-"

"Lihat itu, sudut bibir atasmu bagaimana bisa berdarah seperti itu?" Potong Daniel yang tepat duduk disamping Ji Hoon.

Ji Hoon dengan refleks melihat pantulan wajah nya di cermin dan memang benar, disudut bibir kanan atasnya terlihat sedikit ada sobekan dan darah. Tetapi tidak terlalu parah dan sepertinya bisa ditutupi make-up.

"Ck. Jangan samakan Ji Hoon _Hyung_ dengan mu Hyeong Seob _Hyung_." Cetus Samuel.

"Kalau Seob _Hyung_ aku paham bagaimana sering ada luka dibibirmu." Lanjut Samuel sambil memberi seringai diwajahnya. "Kan _Hyung_ selalu tidak sabaran kalau bersama Woo Jin _Hyung_." Seringai iblis tercetak diwajah Samuel.

Woo jin yang sedang meneguk air pada botol tiba-tiba tersedak. Dan Hyeong Seob yang duduk disampingnya dengan cekatan megusap punggung nya.

"Tau apa kau? Ck- anak kecil." Ketus Hyeong Seob yang terasa di permainkan bocah seperti Samuel.

"Kalau Ji Hoon _Hyung_ akan berciuman dengan siapa? Pernah mendengar dia dekat dengan seseorang saja tidak pernah." Celetuk Eui Woong sambil memberi _high five_ pada Samuel.

" _Ne_. Bahkan aku tidak tau, apakah Ji Hoon _Hyung_ suka dengan wanita atau mungkin pria?" Itu Seon Ho yang barusan berbicara dengan raut polos.

"Ah. Sudah, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Cepat siap-siap 5 menit lagi kita tampil." Woo Jin bersuara setelah kembali menormalkan nafasnya. Walau masih dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena malu atau karena habis tersedak.

.

.

.

 **~~~o0o~~~**

Jin Young membuka pintu apartemen nya dengan lesu. Menjatuhkan tas ransel yang disandang nya secara sembarangan lalu langsung merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Hah. Ini melahkan." Gumam Jin Young sambil menutup mata menggunakan lengan dan mencoba untuk istirahat sejenak.

 **TAP. TAP. TAP**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya. Jin Young tentu terkejut dan sontak membuka mata, melotot.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Ada apa?" Sebuah bayangan dari manusia jangkung di hadapan Jin Young membuatnya refleks duduk.

"Yak. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemen ku?"

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 END**

* * *

 **Note :**

DC Ent = Dream Come Entertainment (Agensi Boygrup 101)

KCC = Dewan yang mengatur penyiaran acara stasiun televisi Korea Selatan

Tulisan **_garis miring_** itu flashback ya ^^.

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeong Yeorobun. Maafkan saya yang baru update chapter baru hari ini. #sungkem

Minggu kemaren gagal update karena kesibukan :( . Diusahakan deh, minggu ini update 2 kali, kalau gk besok hari kamis yak. TInggal pengeditan sih untuk chap selanjutnya wehehehe #YEAY

Oh iya, disini aku mau klarifikasi, plot cerita murni alias pure dari aku. Tetapi kalian akan banyak menemukan adegan yang mirip dengan yang ada di KDrama, karena tentu AKL terinspirasi buat fanfic juga dari drama-drama yang di tonton. Untuk fanfic ini AKL terinspirasi dari drama THE PRODUCERS dan THE LIAR AND HIS LOVER. Saya baru siap nonton drama itu dan terpikir untuk membuat FF dengan menggabungkan ke 2 drama tersebut dengan plot buatan saya pastinya. Hahahaa.

So, I hope you enjoy read this fanfiction yeorobun. Untuk balasan review di chap selanjutnya AKL balas ya. Jangan pernah bosan dengan cerita ini. OK?

Ngomong-ngomong Di **PRODUCE 101 Episode 8 Jinyoung x Jihoon berlayar guys. FINALLY MY SHIP IS SAILING. NEOMUUUU JOHAEE**.

 **RnR please?** (Biar AKL semangat nulis :*)

* * *

 **Ppyong**

 **AKLigt**

 **2017.05.30**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Update**

* * *

 **PRODUCER**

 **By AKLight**

 **Bae Jin Young || Park Ji Hoon || Lai Guan Lin**

 **Ji Hoon x Jin Young VS Guan Lin x Jin Young**

 **Genre :**

Entertainment Life, Drama, Romance

 **PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 FANFICTION**

 **AKL present-Story Begin-**

* * *

.

.

.

"Aaaa- Aku mendapatkan fotonya. Wahh- Senangnya. _Oppa_ , aku akan-"

 **TAK.**

"Akh- _Kamjakgiya_!"

"Pesanan anda Nona, maaf mengganggu."

Gadis yang sedang fokus dengan kameranya tersebut otomatis terkejut saat pesanan jus nya tiba-tiba diletakkan diatas meja dengan sedikit hentakan keras. Menoleh pada si pelaku-

"YAK! Kim Dong Hyun! Kau selalu mengagetkanku." Protes sang gadis.

Pemuda tampan yang bertugas sebagai pelayan di _Coffe Shop_ tersebut dengan sengaja duduk didepan sigadis.

"Hei- Kapan kau akan berhenti dari kegiatan tidak bergunamu itu ngomong-ngomong Bin-ah?" Si pemuda malah membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Yak! Apa nya yang tidak berguna? Aku mendapatkan nama dari kegiatan ini. Kau tau? Jadi ketua _fansite_ dari Park Ji Hoon itu sebuah kehormatan tertinggi. Ck." Balas si gadis yang diketahui bernama Lee Yu Bin tersebut sambil mencebikkan bibir tidak suka terhadap sahabat sehidup-sematinya yang duduk -dengan menampilkan tampang datar- dihadapan nya.

"Ck. Dasar."

"Ne- Aku tau, kau dapat banyak keuntungan dari itu. Tapi juga pikirkan masa depan mu, tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan kegiatan ini terus menerus. Ini hampir terhitung 3 tahun, kau sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun Lee Yu Bin." Lanjut pemuda yang diketahui bernama Dong Hyun tersebut.

"Aku tau Dong-ah. Aku akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang masih ingin kulakukan. Aku juga tidak menyusahkan orang tua ku, kalau kau perlu tau. Buktinya kau bisa melihat aku bisa menghidupi diriku dari pekerjaan ini. Padahal aku hanya iseng awalnya." Cengir sang gadis.

"Ck. Ini mungkin sudah beribu kali aku memperingatkanmu Nona Yu Bin yang terhormat. Jangan pernah terlibat dengan dunia seperti itu. Sekarang kau senang dengan kegiatan ini, karena kau belum mendapat masalah. Kalau sampai ada sesuatu, kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Itu bisa membahayakanmu Bin-ah."

"Uuuuu~ Kau sangat perhatian Dong-ah." Balas Yu Bin sambil mencubit pipi Dong Hyun gemas.

Dong Hyun hanya memasang wajah malas sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yu Bin. "Kalau kau sampai terkena masalah, jangan cari aku."

"Uuuu~ Itu seperti mengisyaratkan ku untuk mencarimu." Balas Yu Bin sambil mencubit pipi Dong Hyun gemas menahan tawa.

"Aish- Sudahlah terserah kau saja. Bulan depan tes masuk Perguruan Tinggi, jangan sampai kau mangkir lagi dari tes. Belajar sana. Ck." Balas Dong Hyun sambil berdiri, ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan nya karena ada seorang pelanggan yang datang ke _Cafe_. Ini jam setelah makan siang, jadi Cafe sedikit sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat di beberapa sudut _Cafe_.

"Ne- Dong _Oppa_ ~."

"Hiii. Berhenti memanggilku _Oppa_. Itu menggelikan dan membuatku merinding." Balas Dong Hyun dengan wajah menahan geli, dan berlalu menuju balik _counter_ pembuatan _Coffe_.

"Ck. Dasar. Dongdong." Gumam Yu Bin dengan senyum lebar lalu beralih menghadap layar camera kesayangan nya yang sempat terabaikan. Terlihat foto Park Ji Hoon disana, salah satu member 101 yang telah diikutinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Senyuman yang awalnya merekah dibibirnya perlahan memudar saat melihat layar kamera yang menampilkan Ji Hoon yang tersenyum bahagia di sana.

 _'Hah- Kalau untuk masalah. Selama ini posisiku sudah bisa dibilang selalu dalam bahaya Dong Hyun-ah. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang aku simpan selama ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir dan terseret dalam masalah ini. Dan mungkin hanya tunggu sebentar lagi, setelah ini selesai, aku akan berhenti. Aku janji.'_

.

.

.

 **~~o0o~~**

"Kau tidak pernah mengganti _password_ nya Bae." Kekeh pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapan Jin Young saat ini.

Jin Young hanya memutar bola mata malas dan meraih sodoran minuman kaleng dingin yang diberikan oleh Guan Lin.

Ya, yang berada di apartemen Jin Young saat sekarang ini adalah Guan Lin. Sahabat sehidup-semati nya yang selalu mengaku sebagai kekasih. Dasar.

Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang aneh untuk Guan Lin tiba-tiba berada di apartemen Jin Young. Karena sebelum kesibukan nya yang sangat padat beberapa bulan terakhir, Guan Lin sering mampir bahkan menginap di apartemen Jin Young. Yah, atau bisa dibilang ini hal biasa sebelum 6 bulan yang lalu lelaki jangkung itu memiliki jadwal di New York, sebagai Producer tentunya.

Semenjak kepindahan Guan Lin 3 tahun yang lalu ke asrama yang sama dengan _boygroup_ yang ditangani nya. Membuat Guan Lin terpaksa meninggalkan _Hyung_ kesayangannya tersebut. Dan Jin Young juga tidak berapa lama setelah kepindahan Guan Lin juga pindah ke apartemen yang baru, untuk memperdekat jarak antara kampus dengan tempat tinggal nya. Berhubung saat itu tahun awal Jin Young menjadi mahasiswa. Dan apartemen sederhana nya itulah yang ditempatinya sampai sekarang. "Terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan." Kira-kira seperti itulah balasan Jin Young saat kakak nya dan Guan Lin bertanya perihal tempat tinggal nya sekarang.

Walaupun begitu tidak menghalangi Guan Lin untuk selalu berkunjung disaat ada waktu luang, dan bukan hal aneh kalau sampai Guan Lin hafal dengan _password_ apartemen nya.

Jin Young menatap Guan Lin yang telah mengambil duduk dilantai karpet menyandar pada meja sambil menghadap Jin Young balik. Guan Lin tetap sama seperti dulu seingat Jin Young. Seperti tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Mungkin hanya karena kesibukan masing-masing saja yang membuat mereka memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersama.

Dan- Hei! Jin Young juga baru mengetahui bahwa grup yang ditangani oleh Guan Lin adalah sebuah grup yang populer. Hal itu wajar, Jin Young bahkan tidak mempunyai ketertarikan untuk itu. Dia bukannya membenci artis atau idol. Hanya saja tidak tertarik.

Grup populer seperti 101. Kadang Jin Young mengakui Guan Lin memang jenius musik, sampai bisa membuat grup setenar itu dengan lagu-lagu ciptaan nya. Apalagi dengan member 101 yang mempunyai ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Dan itu juga baru diketahui Jin Young akhir-akhir ini setelah beberapa saat berselancar di internet untuk mengetahui tentang 101.

Tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang terlintas dipikiran Jin Young saat mengingat 101. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah seorang member 101 yang sukses membuat kepala nya hampir terasa hampir pecah hari ini. Oke, Jin Young tidak ingin mengingatnya. Lupakan.

"Hoi. Bae, kenapa melamun?" Sontak Jin Young terlepas dari lamunan nya saat suara Guan Lin kembali terdengar. Meneliti kaleng soda nya yang masih belum terbuka, saat akan mencoba membuka minuman kaleng ditangan nya tetiba kaleng soda tersebut sudah berada ditangan Guan Lin, dengan cekatan Guan Lin membuka kaleng soda tersebut dan kembali memberikan pada Jin Young.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan telujuk mu yang kembali berdarah karena membuka kaleng soda dengan tangan kosong. Ck dasar." Gumam Guan Lin. Jin Young hanya memutar bola mata malas, selalu, Guan Lin selalu tau apa kekurangan dari seorang Bae Jin Young.

Hei- jangan tertawa. Jin Young bukan lemah, hanya saja terlalu ceroboh dalam melakukan hal ringan semacam membuka tutup kaleng soda. Aku harap kalian tidak tertawa. Jangan sampai karena Jin Young akan marah saat tau.

"Kau sakit Bae?" Khawatir Guan Lin saat melihat Jin Young yang terlihat lemas. Jin Young yang merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut, meletakkan kaleng soda yang sudah habis setengah nya itu diatas meja lalu kembali merebahkan badannya.

"Aku rasa, aku butuh istirahat Guan-ah." Gumam Jin Young sambil memejamkan mata.

Guan lin yang melihat itu hanya bedecak dan juga meletakkan kaleng soda diatas meja lalu beranjak ke arah Jin Young. Melepas _jacket_ yang masih terpasang di badan Jin Young dengan susah payah karena si tersangka utama sudah seperti bayi besar. Lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Jin Young menggunakan tangan kanan dikening Jin Young dan tangan kiri di kening nya sendiri.

"Tidak panas. Tapi kau berkeringat berlebihan Bae. Kau belum makan pasti? Mau aku pesankan sesuatu?" Tanya Guan Lin sambil menyibak poni Jin Young sekaligus menyeka keringat berlebihan didahi nya.

Jin Young yang sudah mulai untuk memejamkan matanya menganggukkan kepala pelan dan mencoba untuk tidur supaya sakit kepala nya hilang.

Guan Lin bangkit dari duduk dilantai dan merogoh ponselnya untuk memesankan makanan. Dengan ponsel di telinga kiri nya, Guan Lin menunduk dan mencium sayang kening Jin Young yang terlihat berkerut seperti sedang menahan sakit dikepalanya. Lalu setelahnya berlalu dengan ponsel ditelinga menuju dapur. Mencoba melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

Jin Young yang merasa Guan Lin sudah menjauh, perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah counter dapur dimana Guan Lin yang terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa buah yang diambilnya dikulkas masih dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya.

Jin Young tersenyum tulus.

 _'Maafkan aku. Guan Lin ah. Aku menyayangimu.'_

.

.

.

 **~~o0o~~**

"Wah- _Hyung_ ini melelahkan, bolehkah aku tidur sebentar saja?" Itu Eui Woong ngomong-ngomong yang sedang berbicara dengan wajah memelas menatap sang _leader_ grup. Park Woo Jin.

"Tidurlah, masih ada 40 menit lagi menjelang penampilan terakhir kita hari ini." Balas Woo Jin.

"Baik _Hyung_." Balas Eui Woong dengan senyum lebar lalu mencoba untuk menyamankan kepala nya disandaran sofa yang ditempatinya bersama Seon Ho saat ini. Seon Ho terlihat mempermainkan anak rambut Eui Woong yang sedang mencoba terlelap.

"Ji Hoon. Kau juga istirahat. Jangan melihat ponsel mu terus. Kau bahkan nyaris tidak tidur selama 3 hari belakangan ini." Tukas Woo Jin selanjutnya dan dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dari tangan pemuda di hadapan nya.

Park Ji Hoon hanya diam dan menuruti semua perkataan sang _leader._ Ji Hoon mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa single yg ditempatinya. Mencoba untuk lebih rileks.

Tetapi itu semua tidak membuat sang empu yang sedang memejamkan mata bisa dengan mudah mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Terbukti dari kerutan yang tercipta di kening si pemuda.

Tidak jauh-jauh, yang dipikirkan oleh nya adalah tanggapan beberapa netizen akhir-akhir ini yang membahas tentang keluarganya. Hal itu tiba-tiba menjadi marak akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun hanya dikalangan netizen, tetapi tetap membuat Ji Hoon merasa tidak nyaman.

Semua itu secara tidak sengaja disinggung pada sebuah acara _reality show_ yang tayang beberapa hari lalu, saat itu Ji Hoon yang menjadi salah satu bintang tamu bersama Hyeong Seob rekan satu tim nya. Ji Hoon sudah mencoba untuk berhati-hati, tetapi ternyata tingkat penasaran para netizen lebih tinggi, mereka sangat penasaran dan mencoba untuk membuktikan beberapa fakta. Dan perbincangan itu belakangan menjadi topik hangat di forum _netizen_.

Ji Hoon tidak mempermasalahkan apa pendapat para _netizen_ terhadap dirinya. Tetapi tidak dengan keluarganya. Tidak dengan para _haters_ nya yang mencoba untuk membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang keluarganya. Tidak untuk satu-satu nya anggota keluarga yang tersisa. Satu-satunya yang dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah elusan tangan seseorang terasa di kening berkerut si pemuda. Sontak Ji Hoon membuka mata untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Tidurlah. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Kita akan tampil setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat." Ucap sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Hyeong Seob, pemuda yang biasanya sangat cerewet dan selalu menampilkan senyum dimanapun dan kapan pun itu merupakan seseorang yang sangat peduli dengan member tentunya.

Ji Hoon tesenyum dan mencoba untuk menyamankan kepala nya di perut Hyeong Seob yang duduk di pinggir sofa sambil mengelus kening Ji Hoon.

" _Gomawo-ne._ Seob-ah."

Woo Jin yang tidak jauh duduk dari mereka hanya tersenyum bangga melihat bagaimana kekasihnya sangat tahu tentang kondisi para _member_. _'Kau hebat.'_ Sebuah ucapan tanpa suara dilayangkan oleh Woo Jin terhadap Hyeong Seob yang juga menatap padanya. Dan dibalas acungan jempol dan senyum lebar dari Hyeong Seob.

.  
.

 **~~o0o~~**

"Selamat datang di _Flower Bean Coffe_. Anda ingin memesan apa tu- an?" Ucapan Dong Hyun menggantung saat melihat siapa yang berada dihadapan nya saat ini. Terlihat sang pelanggan masih asyik melihat-lihat menu yang ada dan setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkan nya-

"Bisakah aku memesan 1 _Chocomate_ dan 2 _Red Velvet_?" Ucap si pelanggan sambil memperhatikan pelayan yang masih terlihat termenung di balik _counter._

"Halo. Permisi." Im Young Min, si pelanggan terlihat melambaikan tangan membuyarkan lamunan Dong Hyun.

"Ah- _Jeosonghamnida_. Bisa anda ulangi?" Dong Hyun yang sudah kembali dari lamunan nya, terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dengan pelanggan di hadapannya.

Young Min tersenyum saat melihat tingkah si pelayan yang menurutnya lucu. "Hahaa- Apa kau sangat lelah? Uhmm- Dong Hyun-ssi?" Tanya Young Min bercanda sambil melihat kartu nama Dong Hyun yang tersampir didada sebelah kiri baju pelayannya. Untuk mengetahui nama sipelayan tentunya.

"Maafkan saya." Balas Dong Hyun canggung.

"Oke- Tidak apa. Aku pesan 1 _Chocomate_ dan 2 _Red Velvet._ AH- 1 lagi uhmmm... 1 _Mango Float._ "

Dong Hyun menginput semua pesanan Young Min dimesin kasir beserta harga pesanan. Setelah semua proses pembyaran selesai, Dong Hyun dengan sopan menyuruh Young Min untuk menunggu pesanannya untuk diantarkan.

Young Min mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sudut cafe dengan jendela transparan di sampingnya yang menghadap jalan. Young Min mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari tas ransel yang dibawanya. Dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan nya dengan serius.

...

..

.

 **TAP. TAP. TAP.**

"Permisi Tuan. Pesanan anda." Sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi Young Min.

Young Min meletakan _Mouse Pen_ yang dipegang nya dan tersenyum pada pelayan yang ternyata sama dengan yang di _counter_ tadi. Dong Hyun meletakkan semua pesanan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih Dong Hyun-ssi." Balas Young Min dengan senyum lebar.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

"Akh- _Chakkaman_." Young Min menginterupsi Dong Hyun yang sudah akan berbalik menuju _counter._ Dong Hyun hanya mengangkat alis penasaran.

Young Min meraih pesanan _Mango Float_ nya yang berada diatas meja dan meletakkan nya kembali ke tangan Dong Hyun. "Ini untukmu, kau telah bekerja keras. Setauku minuman ini bagus untuk membuat mu kembali fresh."

"Ne?" Dong Hyun kebingungan.

"Ambilah. Anggap itu hadiah dariku." Balas Young Min dengan senyum dan kembali meraih _Mouse Pen_ nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat terinterupsi oleh si pelayan.

Dong Hyun yang cepat tersadar dari kebingungan nya langsung berucap- "Ah- _Kamsahamnida_ Tuan." Ucap Dong Hyun dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Ne. Sama-sama Dong Hyun-ssi." Young Min menampilkan senyum lebarnya dan kembali fokus.

Dong Hyun membungkukan badan sekali lagi dan berbalik dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

'Ahh- Manisnya.'

.

.

.

 **~~o0o~~**

"Woo Jin-ah. Aku langsung ke kamar, kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku nanti." Ji Hoon berucap lesu setelah memasuki asrama grup nya. Memasuki kamar dan langsung merebahkan diri. Mencoba untuk masih terjaga walaupun sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul 4 sore sangat sulit bagi Ji Hoon. Waktu tidur semestinya yang tidak berlaku pada Ji Hoon karena jadwal individu nya yang padat dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku juga, Jin-ah." Ucap Daniel lalu memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Woo Jin. Lelah setelah 3 hari ini sibuk dengan konferensi _pers_ drama terbarunya yang akan tayang 2 hari lagi.

" _Ne- Hyungdeul_. Aku akan bangunkan saat jam makan malam. Sekarang silahkan semuanya istirahat." Balas Woo Jin dan beringsut menuju sofa ruang tengah asrama. Mendudukan diri disamping Hyeong Seob yang sudah berada disana sambil menyenderkan kepala ke sandaran sofa.

Woo Jin mengambil alih sandaran kepala Hyeong Seob ke pundaknya. Terlihat Hyeong Seob yang masih asyik dengan ponsel ditangan nya. Mencoba menyamankan kepala nya di pundak Woo Jin.

"Kau lihat apa Seob-ah?" Tanya Woo Jin penasaran sambil melihat ke arah layar ponsel Woo Jin.

"Hanya melihat berita Jin-ah. Dan juga- _chakkaman_. Ini apa?" Hyeong Seob terlihat bingung dengan berita yang ada pada layar ponsel nya.

Woo Jin mengambil alih ponsel Hyeong Seob dan membaca sekilas berita yang ada. Disana terlihat artikel dengan headline ' **Park Ji Hoon salah seorang member 101 yang mencoba memanipulasi kehidupan masa lalunya.'**

Woo Jin hanya menarik alis bingung. Setau dia pihak perusahaan ataupun Ji Hoon tidak pernah memanipulasi tentang kehidupan keluarga nya. Bahkan di profil member juga dijelaskan bagaimana kehidupan Ji Hoon.

Woo Jin dan Ji Hoon bahkan sudah bersama selama 6 tahun, dia tau bagaimana kehidupan Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon yang hanya memiliki satu orang anggota keluarga yang tertinggal. Walaupun sampai sekarang Woo Jin belum pernah bertemu dengan kakak laki-laki nya Ji Hoon, tetapi ia yakin bahwa saudara Ji Hoon bukan lah seperti yang dibahas oleh netizen.

 _'Satu-satu nya anggota keluarga yang tersisa? Siapakah keluarga Ji Hoon itu? Aku yakin dia adalah salah seorang yang tidak diinginkan, oleh karena itu sampai sekarang kita tidak mengetahui siapakah dia.'_

 _'Hei hei atau mungkin Hyung nya itu seseorang kriminal, sehingga pihak mereka sangat menutup rapat kehidupan pribadi Ji Hoon.'_

 _'Aku memang sudah tidak menyukai nya dari awal.'_

 _'Hahaha baguslah, aku berharap dia membaca ini. "Park Ji Hoon jangan terus bersembunyi seperti seseorang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, kau telah membohongi semua. Apalagi fans-fans bodohmu itu."'_

 _'Hei, kalian. Jangan hanya disini berbicara yang buruk. Dasar brengsek.'_

 _'Ayo, lindungi Ji Hoon oppa.'_

 _'Oppa kami akan selalu mendukungmu.'_

 _'Dasar para fans bodoh.'_

Woo Jin menautkan alis sedikit terganggu dengan kata-kata benci yang dikatakan oleh netizen. Atau lebih tepatnya para _Haters_ Ji Hoon.

Woo Jin tidak menampik, disamping ketenaran mereka saat sekarang ini akan ada banyak halangan yang akan mendampingi mereka. Termasuk para _haters_ grup maupun individu, apalagi dengan memiliki member yang sepopuler Ji Hoon. Dibalik fans yang banyak maka akan ada pihak yang tidak menyukai. Itu sudah merupakan hukum alam.

Tapi itu tidak akan membuat mereka menjadi terganggu. Woo Jin sudah sering memperingatkan para member untuk tidak terlalu sering membaca komentar negatif tentang diri mereka. Itu hal yang wajar terjadi apabila ada yang berkomentar buruk. Yang perlu para idol lakukan adalah jangan terlalu memikirkan kalau hal tersebut tidak benar, itu hukum wajib untuk mereka lakukan.

"Umm- Apa ini yang mempengaruhi Ji Hoon akhir-akhir ini Woo Jin-ah?" Gumam Hyeong Seob pelan sambil menatap Woo Jin yang juga sudah membaca semua komentar _netizen_ di layar ponsel Hyeong Seob.

"Hah- Aku rasa iya Seob-ah. Ji Hoon sering tidak fokus beberapa hari ini. Apalagi dengan jadwal nya yang sangat padat itu." Balas Woo Jin.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang kita biarkan saja dulu, berharap masalah ini tidak terlalu besar, aku menjadi sangat kasihan dengan Ji Hoon." Ucap Hyeong Seob sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan Woo Jin. Sebelah tangan Woo Jin mengusap sayang rambut Hyeong Seob.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, kau akan terlihat jelas jika ikut stres seperti ini. Nanti biar aku yang berbicara dengan Ji Hoon tentang masalah ini."

"Ne. Aku harap Ji Hoon tidak down dengan keadaan ini Jin."

"Iya sayang. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. _Arraseo_?"

Hyeong Seob balas tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Woo Jin. "Siap. _Leader_."

.

.

.

 **~~o0o~~**

Suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring lah yang menjadi satu-satu nya bunyi di ruangan kecil tersebut. Diantara Guan Lin maupun Jin Young tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Terlihat dari Jin Young yang lebih fokus dengan makanan dihadapannya dengan handuk kecil yang masih tersampir di pundak.

Dia baru saja selesai mandi 10 menit yang lalu, bertepatan dengan datang nya makanan yang dipesankan oleh Guan Lin.

"Ck. Tumben _Hyung_ menjadi sangat diam. Yah- aku tau kau memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi ini keterlaluan. Ini bahkan kunjungan pertama ku setelah 6 bulan _Hyung_." Renggut Guan Lin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Jin Young yang merasa terpanggil melirik Guan Lin untuk sesaat dan setelah nya kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aish- Ck." Gerutu Guan Lin kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan kesal. Disaat suapan kedua, tiba-tiba sebuah sumpit dengan beberapa potongan kimchi sudah ada didepan mulut nya.

"Makan." Titah Jin Young. Guan Lin yang melihat suapan kimchi dihadapannya hanya menghela nafas dan menerima suapan Jin Young.

"Makan sayur yang banyak. Kau selalu menyisihkan nya." Lanjut Jin Young.

" _Hyuuuuung_."

"Ck. Makan."

"Kau menjadi tambah tidak menyenangkan _Hyung._ " Gerutu Guan Lin. Kesal. Dia bermaksud datang ke sini untuk melepas rindu dengan Jin Young. Tapi lihat apa yang dbuat oleh Jin Young hanya membuatnya kesal dan mengelus dada sabar.

Jin Young yang melihat Guan Lin dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik hanya mendengus. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Guan Lin semenjak dia datang, Jin Young masih terbawa dalam _mood_ yang buruk karena kejadian hari ini.

Tidak ingin membuat pemuda bersurai hitam dihadapannya semakin menjadi-jadi dalam _mood_ yang buruk, Jin Young terpaksa harus membujuknya. Tetapi disamping itu melihat Guan Lin dalam mode kesal mungkin bisa membuat Jin Young menjadi lebih bersemangat dan melupakan hari ini.

Senyum Jin Young tiba-tiba merekah."Aihh- _Nae dongsaeng._ " Ucap Jin Young tiba-tiba sambil mengacak rambut Guan Lin. Melihat Guan Lin yang dalam mode merajuk adalah hal yang dapat membangkitkan _mood_ Jin Young. Ini tidak patut untuk dicontoh.

"Apa kau rindu pelukan _Hyung_?"

" _Ani_ -"

"Yakin?"

" _Anirago_."

"Uuuu apa kau merajuk?"

"Menurutmu _Hyung_? Apa diabaikan itu menyenangkan? Tidak _Hyung_. Dan kau mengabaikanku dari tadi, bahkan semenjak kedatanganku tanpa tau apa masalah yang ada."

"Aigooo. Makan. Nanti kau boleh memeluk ku sepuasmu." Balas Jin Young mengacak surai hitam Guan Lin masih dengan cengirannya. Benar membangkitkan _mood_ nya untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ck. Anak kecil."

"Yak- _Hyung_. Jangan buat aku semakin marah."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

" _Ani_ -"

"Iya."

"Aish- terserah kalau begitu. Dasar anak kecil."

"Ya! _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

 **~~o0o~~**

Gerimis malam ini yang mengguyur kota Seoul cukup membuat udara menjadi sangat dingin, apalagi dengan mulai masuk nya musim gugur, membuat siapa saja sebenarnya enggan untuk keluar. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan segelas coklat panas tentunya.

Tetapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah di halte sana. Dia bahkan sudah lebih dari satu jam duduk disana sambil melihat-lihat lalu lalang kendaraan dihadapannya dengan _headphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Dan tepat ditepi sana, disisi lain tempat duduk halte terlihat seorang pemuda lainnya yang terlihat betah memandang si pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Dan sepertinya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hei- Apa kau tidak merasa bosan memandangiku sedari tadi?" Tiba-tiba suara si pemuda bersurai merah memecah keheningan yang ada. Dia tetap memandang ke depan, ke arah lalu lalang kendaraan.

Pemuda lain disana tentu terkejut dengan suara tiba-tiba itu, dan menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat dengan siapa pemuda manis disana berbicara. Tetapi tidak ada hanya mereka berdua disana.

"Aku berbicara dengan mu-

.

.

Dong Hyun-ssi." Lanjut si pemuda manis setelah mengalihkan tatapan nya ke kanan menghadap Dong Hyun yang terlihat salah tingkah karena ketahuan memperhatikan nya semenjak 10 menit yang lalu.

Dong Hyung gelagapan. "A... a.. aku ha.. hanya-"

"Im Young Min."

"Hah?"

"Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan itu, Dong Hyun-ssi." Jawab Young Min sambil tertawa.

"Ah- _Ne_." Jawab Dong Hyun kikuk.

Keheningan tiba-tiba tercipta. Young Min kembali memperhatikan laju kendaraan lalu lalang dihadapan nya. Dan Dong Hyun sibuk merutuki tindakan bodohnya yang memperhatikan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya hari ini dan lebih parahnya sang objek mengetahui tindakannya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampan Dong Hyun setelah ini.

"Ekhem- Hmm. Apa kau menunggu seseorang Young Min-ssi?" Setelah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya Dong Hyun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Ah- menunggu ya. Uhmm mungkin? Ah- tapi tidak juga. Aku hanya lagi menunggu bus." Balas Young Min masih dengan pandangan yang fokus ke depan sana.

"Tapi sudah terlalu banyak bus yang kau lewatkan dari tadi?" Ucap Dong Hyun dengan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan. Dia sendiri juga bingung.

"Ah- aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana musim gugur. Dan aku baru melewatkan 1 bus menuju tempat tinggal ku, sekitar 10 menit lagi akan datang."

"Tetapi ini dingin Young Min-ssi. Kau bisa sakit." Balas Dong Hyung dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

Young Min akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan nya menghadap Dong Hyun yang telah menatapnya sedari tadi. Jarak diantara mereka ada sekitar 3 meter jadi masih memungkinkan untuk berbicara dari jarak segitu.

"Aku sedikit tersentuh karena kau mengkhawatirkan ku. Sudah lama semenjak aku tidak mendengar orang lain mengkhawatirkan ku disaat seperti ini." Balas Young Min tulus sambil memberikan senyum dengan menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Terlihat pipi nya sedikit memerah mungkin karna udara yang semakin dingin malam ini.

"Uh? Ne." Balas Dong Hyun kembali gugup. Kenapa dia seperti ini. Dong Hyun juga bingung dengan diri nya sendiri. 'Ayo lah, Dong Hyun.'

"Aku-"

"Dingdong. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita mengagetkan dan memotong ucapan Dong Hyun. Saat menolehkan kepala ternyata disana sudah berdiri Yu Bin dengan kamera yang masih setia berada ditangannya.

"Apa aku lama? Maafkan aku." Gumam Yu Bin langsung mendudukkan diri disebelah Dong Hyun dan merangkul atau mencekik leher Dong Hyun main-main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ini sakit." Komentar Dong Hyun sambil melepas rangkulan paksa erat Yu Bin pada leher nya. Dong Hyun merasa tidak enak karena Young Min masih memperhatikan mereka dari sana.

"Yak, kau sensitif sekali hari ini." Ucap Yu Bin sambil memajukan bibir sedikit kesal.

"Kau lama-lama akan menjadi bebek kalau memajukan bibir mu terus-terusan seperti itu." Balas Dong Hyun sambil mencubit gemas bibir Yu Bin.

"Aish-"

"Ah iya." Dong Hyun teringat disana masih ada Young Min. Mengalihkan tatapannya dan- "Young Min-ssi. Aku akan mem-"

"Wah. Bus ku sepertinya sudah datang. Kalau begitu aku duluan Dong Hyun-ssi." Potong Young Min sambil berdiri dan tersenyum menghadap mereka berdua.

"Uh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati." Balas Dong Hyun. Young Min menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah menaiki bus.

Yu Bin yang hanya memperhatikan dari tadi sedikit terkejut.

'Bukan kah dia? Ani. Aku rasa memang benar, aku tidak salah lihat.' Batin Yu Bin dengan tampang serius melihat pemuda yang sudah duduk didekat jendela bus sana.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kajja- bukannya kau ingin aku temani ke toko buku? Ini sudah semakin malam." Ucapan Dong Hyun mengagetkan Yu Bin yang masih setia berdiri di dekat halte. Terlihat Dong Hyun yang sudah berada di bagian sisi lain halte berencana untuk pergi.

"Ah- Ne Dong Hyun-ah. Tunggu aku." Balas Yu Bin lalu berlari mendekati Dong Hyun yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

 _'Aku tidak salah lihat. Itu memang dia. Tetapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Dong Hyun? Mungkin nanti aku harus menanyakan ini pada Dong Hyun.'_

 _'Aku harap Young Min-ssi tidak salah paham saat melihatku dengan Yu Bin.'_

 _'Ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih. Hah- kenapa aku kecewa?'_

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 END**

* * *

 **Note :**

Halloooo

Apakah ada yang merindukan cerita ini?

Astaga AKL baru sadar hampir 2 bulan mengabaikan cerita ini. Maafkan AKL _reader-deul_. AKL benar-benar dalam masa kritis saat sekarang ini. Tugas Akhir AKL benar-benar tidak bisa diabaikan. 2 bulan menghilang karena masih dalam proses pembuatan robot untuk penelitian AKL, AKL harus wisuda tahun ini _/crying/_ . Mana penelitian nya susah lagi T_T . _So I am so sorry guys_ /AKL malah curhat/. Untuk **mingyoukes** , terima kasih atas semangat nya ya dek, sampai bela-belain PM AKL /huhu AKL terharu/. Selalu _support_ AKL ya. _Talanghaeeee :*_

Oh iya, disini ada penambahan tokoh ya, AKL nambahin **Im Young Min** dan **Kim Dong Hyun**. Ayooo **DongPaca Shiper** mana suara nya wohohoho. Disini peran mereka penting sih menurut AKL, makanya disini kehidupan mereka lebih detail AKL bikin wohohoho~

Yah- berharap reader suka saja dengan update an ini. Udah AKL panjangin 4.3k+ , jangan lupa ** _comment, follow_** dan **_favourite_** ya. Komen dari kalian membangkitkan semangat AKL untuk menulis, so jangan pernah bosan ya. _Saranghaee_

 _Annyeoong~_

* * *

 **Ppyong~**

 **AKLight**

 **2017.07.22**


	5. Balasan Review

**BUKAN UPDATE - BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

 **PRODUCER**

 **By AKLight**

 **Bae Jin Young || Park Ji Hoon || Lai Guan Lin**

 **Ji Hoon x Jin Young VS Guan Lin x Jin Young**

* * *

 **Hallooo**

 **Ini bukan update tapi balasan untuk review dari readers ya.**

 **Kita mulai saja yak**

* * *

 **ChoEunHye12 chapter 1 . May 8** ih samaan banget, aku suka jinyoung jadi bottom, dan sayangnya temen-temen indo lain sukanya jinyoung yang jadi top. so, aku bakalan nunggu banget banget fanfic ini update.

 **Balasan AKLight** Iya, karna pertama aku liat pair yang ini kok rasanya Ji Hoon lebih cocok menjadi Seme /maapkan otak author yang rada gresek/ . Tapi seriusan pas pertama lihat di penampilan Boy In Luv mereka Ji Hoon lebih cocok seme huweeeeee #TeamJihoonSeme

* * *

 **hee chapter 1 . May 8** Aku kira disini jihoon yang bakal di rebutin sama guanlin & jinyoung. Soalnya aku suka Uke!Jihoon. Eh taunya jinyoung yang direbutin. Rada kaget sih, Jujur ini ff pertama yang aku baca Uke!Jinyoung tapi ggp sih. semangat terus nulis ff nya kak

 **Balasan AKLight** Duhh maafkan saya ya disini Jin Young nya yang direbutin(?) , kan udah ada di atas AKL bilang ini pair nya **HoonYoung vs GuanYoung** , nggak apa baca aja siapa tau jadi suka /eh/

* * *

 **EganimEXO chapter 2 . May 16** Woaaaahhhhh jadi Indah bae ku jadi uke direbutin guan sama jihoon. Woaaaahhhh ini keren. Lanjytkan lanjutkan. Salam dr mahasiswa smt akhir. Aku juga lg sibuk skripsweet. Kkk fighting

 **Balasan AKLight** Iya, disini Baejin nya uke. Aku lebih suka Baejin jadi Uke. Ini pun anti mainstream, kebanyakan FF kan Baejin nya jadi seme, nah aku mau buat sesuatu yang beda, mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya /peluk/

Salam mahasiswa semester akhir

* * *

 **babu keluarga lee chapter 2 . May 16** AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA SCENE SUAP-SUAPANNYA SI KUALI SAMA BAEJIN

ARGH! OTP KUUUHHHHH TT

banyakin lagi yah momen kuali sama baejinnya. ehehe. haus momen mereka akutu. wqwq /ga tanya/

yasudin lha, ku tunggu nextnya ya ka... ehehe. mangaadd *0*)9

 **Balasan AKLight** Aku juga gemes sama mereka berdua, lucu aja gitu /muehehee/ . Btw GuanYoung OTP ke 2 setelah HoonYoung wohohoho, jadi aku juga belum tau nih cerita ini berakhir HoonYoung atau GuanYoung /evil smirk/ . Tetap support cerita ini ya

* * *

 **hoonie36 chapter 1 . May 16** plisss,, jangan bilang nant jihoon jadi phonya baejin ama guanlin...astagahhh

 **Balasan AKLight** Muehehehee aku belum tau nih, aku suka ke dua pair ini. GuanYoung atau HoonYoung ya /ketawa setan/ . "Jihoon pulang sini, jangan jadi PHO ya nak" – AKLight . "Apaan sih thor!" – Park Ji Hoon . Keep support cerita aku ya

* * *

 **noviavirda27 chapter 2 . May 16** Mau pingsan rasanya baca ff ini krna kesenengan, sumpah ceritanya seru banget. My baby Guan Lin gemesin banget. Lanjut thor! DITUNGGU

 **Balasan AKLight** Plis jangan pingsan, AKL gk kuat angkat wohohoho . Makasih ya kamu suka sama cerita nya. Tetap support ya ceritanya. Jangan lupa review, biar AKL semangat nulis nya

* * *

 **2nd hongjoshit chapter 2 . May 16** thanks for updating

ditunggu next chapternya ;)

 **Balasan AKLight :** Akan aku usahain untuk update terus walaupun ngaret /hehee/ . Tetap support ya, chapter 3 nya udah update semalam

* * *

 **justnyao chapter 2 . May 17** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

SUKAAAAAA!

Suka suka suka sama cara kakak cerita haha, penasaran sama kelanjutannya, ada bau bau cinlok)? Wkwk, yang keracunan itu... Jadi inget Yunho :'))

3 hari ngapalin gerakan :'v semangat wae lah haha

Keep writing kaak! Penasaran wkwkw

 **Balasan AKLight** WAAAAAA~~~~ Terima kasih kamu udah suka sama cerita AKL, cinta deh sama kamu wohohoo. Ikuti terus jalan ceritanya ya, chapter 3 nya juga baru update semalam. Jangan lupa review ya biar AKL semangat. Thanks semangatnya dek /Love Sigh/

* * *

 **penunggumu chapter 2 . May 18** Lopp bgt, ditunggu apdetanya ya thorr buruan:)) semangatt! saranghaeo!

 **Balasan AKLight** Ahahahah AKL mau ketawa dulu liat uname nya, kekkeke berasa ditungguin ih /eh/

Terima kasih sudah suka cerita AKL, tetap support ya. Nado saranghaeeee

* * *

 **kidokii chapter 2 . May 20** HUAAAAA CUTEEEE thor updateeee:((((

 **Balasan AKLight** Udah update chapter 3 semalam. Monggo dibaca. Keep support ya.

* * *

 **mikigae chapter 2 . May 21** Bwahahahaha~ guanlin, bercandamu galucu nak! /dikaplok/

jadi kepo deh ini guanlin sama baejin kenal darimana/?

Dan si ong sama niel kenal deket keknya ya? Kepooo~

ayo lanjut!

 **Balasan AKLight** Disini Guan Lin nya rada gresek ya /sungkem/ . Aku mau buat karakter Guan Lin yang gk cool, biar anti manstream wohoho. Hayo hayo apa kah hubungan diantara OngNiel? Kita tunggu cerita selanjutnyaaa

* * *

 **jihooneys chapter 2 . May 23** ahsnkdjejdb guanlin dan jinyoung itu main otp ku astaga dan nemu ini bahagia bangetsemangat buatt lanjutin chap selanjutnyaa hehehe ! hwaiting!

 **Balasan AKLight** Yuhuuu OTP kita samaan wohohoo, tapi HoonYoung juga menggoda, apalagi GuanHo wkwkwkkw /maruk authornya/ . Keep support ya

* * *

 **mingyoukes chapter 1 . May 24** baperrrrrrr. ga kebayang nanti final top11 siapa ajaa terus baejin juga masuk ngga huhuuuuu

yawla melenceng maaf):

 **Balasan AKLight** Maafkan AKL yang baru balas review kamu sekarang ya. Sekarang udah gk baper kan? Baejin masuk Top 11. Yuhuuu keep support ya

* * *

 **mingyoukes chapter 2 . May 24** HNGGGG CUTE BANGET AAAAAAA GUANJINQ KAPALQ SAYANGQ

BAEJIN GALAK-GALAK SAYANG YA SAMA GUANLIN AAA

JARANG-JARANG ADA GUANJIN HMZ:'))))) SENENG BGT AKU BACA INI HUHUUUU

UPDATE LAGI DUNGGGGG

 **Balasan AKLight** IYAAAAA. Jinyoung nya sayang sama Guanlin /eh/diplototin Jihoon/

Karena couple ini dikit banget FF nya makanya aku buat, keep support ya. Love you dek

* * *

 **chanyeolisbaekk chapter 2 . May 25** HUAAA CUTEEEE BAE. JARANG BANGET ADA GUANJIN HUAAAA LANJUT THORR

 **Balasan AKLight** Udah update chapter 3 ya, monggo dibaca. Keep support cerita ini yaaa

* * *

 **yourbae chapter 1 . May 26** huaaaa ada baejin omg;;;

aku juga setujuuu kalo baejin uke! dia ucul bgtttt huhu ga ngerti lagi

 **Balasan AKLight** Iyaaaaa. Baejin ucul sekaliii. Dedek gemes wohohoho

Keep support ceritanya yaa

* * *

 **yourbae chapter 2 . May 26** ternyata jadi artis itu cape yaa huhu kesian mem 101;(

DAN DEMI APA? GUANJIN NYA LUCUU AAA GEMAY

belum ada moment jinhoon yaaa~

suka suka pokonya lanjut terus yaaa! ditungguuuu hehe

 **Balasan AKLight** Bener, jadi Idol itu gk enak. Aku udah baca beberapa fakta tentang para trainee maupun Idol di korea sana. Kasian dengan kehidupan mereka huhuhu

Aku juga gemay sama Guanlin wehehe

JinHoon momen nya nyusul ya, baru 3 chapter jadi masih penjelasan karakter. Maafkan ya, nanti ada kok momen mereka, malah yang T++ juga ada wehehhe /author digaplok/

Keep support ya

* * *

 **MeiKey chapter 2 . May 28** AAHH THORRR AKU SUKA BAEJIN NYA DISINI, COCOK BANGET KALO SIKAPNYA DIA TSUNDERE GITU HAHA...

BTW BAEJIN NYA UKE KAN THOR? JARANG LOH AKU NEMU BAEJIN NYA UKE, PADAHAL MUKANYA BAEJIN ITU CUTE LAH MUKA MUKANYA UKE, UHH LANJUT THORR AKU JADI PENASARAN

KEEP WRITING THOR

 **Balasan AKLight** Baejin emang tsundere tingkat akut. Tapi dia penyayang /eh/

Iya, Baejin Uke. Emang jarang ketemu yang Baejin uke, makanya aku buat ini cerita wohoho

Keep support ya. Thanks

* * *

 **EganimEXO chapter 3 . May 30** Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini leren ini keren aku suka bgt. Huaaaa aku gk peduli meskipun baejin dijadiin uke tapi aku suka disini semua otp ku berkumpul. Jinhoon, guanjin aku suka mereka. Fast update plisss aku suka bgt ff ini. Jihoon gercep ya. Guanlin ditikung. Hahaha

Ditunggu bgt updateannya.

 **Balasan AKLight** Makasih banyak kamu udah suka sama cerita AKL. Wehehehe maaf ya Baejin nya jadi uke. Love yaaa

Maafkan juga sering ngaret update. Weheheh tunggu ceritanya terus yaaa

* * *

 **hoonie36 chapter 3 . May 30** akhhh aku sukaa thorr,, baejin tipe2 tsundere gitu,, terusss jihoon saolloh,,, main civok aj,,pokoknya harus terus d lanjut ya thorr,, ku selalu menunggumuhhh

 **Balasan AKLight** Wehehehhe aku emang sengaja bikin karakter mereka seperti itu. Keep support ya

* * *

 **nacoco chapter 1 . May 30** Fast update yoo kak, kok berasa jihoon yang jadi semenya, atau jihoon aja yang terlalu liar, kekeke... Fighting

 **Balasan AKLight** Maafkan AKL yang jarang up ya, maklum mahasiswa tahun akhir /huweeee/

Emang Jihoon seme disini wehehehe

AKL mau buat cerita yang anti mainstream, mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya. Love yaaa

* * *

 **mingyoukes chapter 3 . May 31** YAALLAH JIHUN KAMU MAIN NYOSOR AJA;((( UDAH MAH KEENAKAN LAGI;((( HARUSNYA PELAN PELAN KAN BIAR BAE NYA NGGA KAGET;(((

GUANLIN MU NGAPAIN DIAPART BAEJIN HEEHHH

FAST UPDATE JUSEYO HEHE

 **Balasan AKLight** Weheheheh karakter Jihoon emang begono, aku buat dia jadi manusia yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan wehehehe

Tunggu kelanjutan nya ya. Keep support. Love yaaa

* * *

 **SheravinaRose chapter 3 . May 31** Yaampun astagah saya suka banget sama ceritanyaa x3

Ini pas di lift itu saya udh berharap2 jihoon tiba2 nyium baejin eh ternyata beneran duhh saya seneng bgt

Ngomong2 ini jinyoungnya bottom

Kalo bukan gpp

Kalo iya saya malah seneng xD soalnya belom ada bottom jinyoung yg top nya itu jihoon

Pokoknya jangan lupa lanjutin ya thornim, saya tunggu update selanjutnya

Fighting!

 **Balasan AKLight** Terima kasih sudah suka dengan cerita AKL.

Wehehehe Jinyoung bottom, aku emang sengaja buat ini becoz saya #TeamBaejinUke wohohoo

Keep support ya. Love yaaa

* * *

 **hyunelf13 chapter 1 . May 31** heol, next dong asap

 **Balasan AKLight** Maafkan AKL yang update nya selalu telat. Mudah-mudahan gk bosen ya

* * *

 **baeby chapter 3 . May 31** huaaa akhirnya update

keluarga baejin kenapa? kenapa baejin sampe kabur? untung ada guanlin;(((

jihun juga aduuududuu main nyosor aja kamu nak sampe keenakan lagi;( nanti kalo ketemu baejin bisa abis wkwk

ini endingnya gantung bgt yampun udah nunggu guanjin daritadi eh tbc;(

 **Balasan AKLight** Maafkan AKL yang update nya selalu telat. Karakter Jihoon emang begituuu wohoho

Dan sengaja ngegantung, chapter 3 nya udah update. Monggo dibacaa

* * *

 **Sky Onix chapter 3 . Jun 9** Uwaaa aku gemes aku histeris

Suka banget sama moment nya Bae Jin sama Guanlin hohoho

Ya ini ada bagiannya yg terinspirasi dr the producer ya?

Semangat nulisnya ya fighting

 **Balasan AKLight** Terima kasih kamu suka cerita AKL.

Iya, emang terinspirasi dari 2 drama, tapi plot nya murni dari aku.

Thanks atas support nya. Love yaaa

* * *

 **draxyr00 chapter 3 . Jun 22** lanjutt

 **Balasan AKLight** Udah up chapter 3 nih

* * *

 **yvonnesleepyhead chapter 3 . Jun 23** Wow,the stories was so perfect,just found i'll already love ..

 **Balasan AKLight** Thank you so much dear. Love yaa

* * *

 **hyunelf13 chapter 4 . 6h ago** akhirnya update yassalamv next

 **Balasan AKLight** Wohoho mudah-mudahan suka ya

* * *

 **draxyr00 chapter 4 . 3h ago** lanjutt yaa

 **Balasan AKLight** Diusahakan untuk update cepat ya

* * *

.

.

.

 **~~~ o0o ~~~**

 **END of BALASAN REVIEW**

* * *

 **Note :**

Oke readers ini bukan update, maafkan aku yang baru update semalam/sungkem/

Jangan pernah bosan dengan cerita ini ya.

Rajin review juga ya, aku suka ketawa kalau baca review kalian, apalagi review yang panjang aku merasa kalian suka banget sama cerita ini. Thank you so much dear.

Review kalian semangat buat aku nulis. LOVEEEE YAAAA

* * *

 **Ppyong**

 **AKLight**

 **2017.07023**


End file.
